


Watashi no yoru o atatameru Turtles x Reader 2012

by Dark_Blossom95



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Blossom95/pseuds/Dark_Blossom95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has needs, even Mutant Ninja Turtles, every need must eventually be met and... satisfied. Having thought it over the Heroin (you) has struck a deal with the turtles to warm the nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don’t own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

 

 

Turtles x Reader (2012)

 

 

Leo's eyes were wide, completely stunned by your words he silently sat there staring at you. "W-what?" He asked. It's not that he hadn't understood the proposal, no not that at, it was the fact that you had even proposed such a thing. You continued to sit there in the silence calmly, blinking frequently as his stunned gaze softened when the gears had finally began to turn. He had shook his head as everything began to click, but he couldn't help but question "Why?" You mulled the question over for less than a second but you wanted to answer slowly, the last thing you wanted was to overwhelm the poor guy. "Everyone has needs. All needs must eventually be met and... satisfied." You answered cooly. He was even more shocked at the way you'd spoke about it, lacking all fear or nervousness as if you'd thought long and hard about this. His mind had been sent reeling at the mere mention of it, yet you sat as if you dealt with this sort of thing everyday of your life. The truth was you were pretty nervous about it, but you practiced what you'd say by yourself fairly enough times that you'd been able to become numb of the subject. "However it must be agreed upon as a group, if there is even one who refuses the deal is off." You informed him. "I don't understand why," he replied. Taking a deep breath you explained, "To be fair. No one can be left out, and there will be no favorites." Letting your words sink in a moment he nodded. "So you've heard my proposal, the terms are non negotiable, I will await your guys' decision." You said before leaving. This conversation had been running through his mind since you had it, he nearly refused out right, but something made him actually think it over. He'd discussed it with his brothers who were just as taken aback as he was, the debate over it had everyone at each others throats. First they all agreed to refuse, then they split up wanting to say yes while the other two refused, and so on. But now here they were, waiting to meet up with you and give you the final decision. Knots twisting all of their stomachs, each dreading to face you. The cool evening breeze was a slight comfort though it hadn't helped much, they sat silently on the usual rooftop, all of them envisioning what the possible outcomes of this meeting could be.

 

You were quite nervous, when Leo had text you that they were ready to meet up you'd began pacing your room nonstop. As soon as you left the lair after talking with Leo your cheeks flushed, your composure broke and you couldn't believe you'd actually went through with it. You had become so worried about how they'd see you now, would they think less of you? Like some common whore? You felt ashamed at how easily you'd offered your body to them, but you had a point, everyone has needs and surely they understood that. Looking in the mirror you sighed, "What am I so worried about? Even if they refused... they're good guys and treating me differently doesn't seem like something they'd do. I'm probably worrying for nothing." Taking a deep breath you had gone to get ready, you were only just meeting so it's not like you had to get super gussied up. Heading to the usual meeting place you tried to prepare yourself for which ever answer you got, even though you knew the guys well enough they never ceased to surprise you. Waiting a moment in the shadows you took a deep breath, forcing your nerves away you stepped out and gave a small wave. They all looked at you Donnie waved back, Mikey glomped you as usual, Raph was quieter than usual and Leo seemed to be just as nervous as you were feeling. "So what's up?" You asked casually. Their jaws practically hit the floor, clearly shocked at how casual you were about the reason why you were all here to discuss, well Leo wasn't as surprised but the fact that you still held your composure even in front of all of them had him reeling. Shaking his head Leo stepped forward, "W-well we have discussed the situation and... have decided to..." He started fighting to keep eye contact with you. Your heart raced and you could feel yourself beginning to falter, brushing a few strands of (h/l) hair from your face you waited for him to continue. "We decided to agree." Raph finished for him not looking at you, blush taking his cheeks.

 

Your eyes widened a little and you nodded, "I see." The question of how you'd organize this had crossed your mind, you swallowed the lump forming in your throat, you could feel yourself already getting excited at the thought of bedding with them. In truth you had developed a crush on all of them and fantasies of spending the night with them had taken over most your thoughts. They each eyed you, curious as to why you'd been so silent. You shifted a bit under their collective stare. Clearing your throat you spoke softly, "So how exactly are we going to do this?" Again their jaws dropped. "You mean you haven't thought that far ahead?" Raph asked and you blushed. "Well there'd have been no point in thinking it all the way through if you guys said no." You huffed crossing your arms. His eye twitched but he didn't argue. "Well it was your idea, what do you propose we do?" Leo asked and your cheeks heated up more. Your throat tightened at the many thoughts flying through your mind, pacing you remained silent, contemplating on what to do. Sighing you turned to face them, "Well... I guess that I'd spend the night... with Leo first." You were having a hard time keeping your cool and it was starting to show. "What why?" Mikey asked. "Well... uh he is the eldest..." You answered with the first thing to come to mind. It was clear that he wanted to argue but Leo had cut him off, "Remember guys this is (Y/n)'s decision to do this." They nodded in agreement and you sighed. Closing your eyes and taking a deep breath you turned to Leo. A strangely confident and devious smirk spread across your lips, "Unless your keen on doing it in public let alone in front of your brothers, where and when exactly would you say is a good place, time?" His face burned bright at your words, his blue eyes went wide and he stuttered. You couldn't help but giggle at their expressions, it was true you had a bit of a naughty side and deviousness was pretty much second nature. "How about my place, my parents will be out of town in a few days." You offered playing with a lock of your (h/c) hair. He seemed still to stunned to answer.

 

 

 

Author's note: So I have posted this as a sort of teaser / one shot, the rest of the story will only be posted to Archive of our own and when I get enough chapters set aside Fanfiction. My usernames for these sites are Dark_Blossom95 for Ao3 and DarkBlossome-9391 on Fanfic. The fan fiction story will not be uploaded to TMNT x Reader, that is a rated T story, no mature content will be added here but I will be putting up another story for mature rated content. Requests are closed for now. 

 

Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^


	2. From a White to Red Lotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guys, that it had taken so long to get this out. Anyway here is where things really start, first Turtle Leonardo. Please let me know what you guys think of the chapter. ^-^

Disclaimer: I don’t own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

 

 

Turtles x Reader (2012)

 

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

 

 

Turtles x Reader (2012)

 

 

Taking a deep breath you stared at yourself in the mirror, could you really be thinking on going through with this? Your stomach churned as you continued to absentmindedly brush your hair. Tonight was the night, Leo was going to come over and... Goose bumps rose over your skin at the thought, setting your brush down you ran a hand through your damp locks. You had just showered not to long ago and now sat in your room in your night wear. Your nerves had been on fire since the night you met the guys and they agreed to this whole operation, it was insane. You had nearly cancelled but somehow managed to convince yourself not to, but your nerves had been creeping back up on you and you nearly jumped out of your own skin when you heard knocking on your window. Leo slipped in, nervously fiddling with his hands as you greeted him, his blue orbs were all over the place and you couldn't help but think that his behavior was cute. Sitting down on your bed you tried to relax a little hoping that he would too. The awkward silence made the air feel dense, neither of you able to keep eye contact, sighing you laid back on your bed. The action seemed to make him tense up more, you smirked at this and let out a soft laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked slightly offended with out looking at you. Shaking your head you answered, "It's just you're acting so awkward." He looked stupefied. "Me? I-I mean you came to me and said... it's just... are you sure?" He sputtered out growing more nervous and then all together defeated. Your eyes softened sympathetically and you rose to lean on your elbows, "Relax. There is no pressure to do this." Finally he made eye contact with you, he was both shocked and relieved. It isn't like he didn't want to... he thought about it quite a few times but... he just didn't know how to put it. His feelings for you... "So... Long day?" You asked trying to distract him from the obviously uncomfortable subject. "Yeah... How was yours?" He asked shrinking away. "Not too bad. No complaints to be honest. And it's better I get to end it with you," you smiled staring up at your ceiling. He blushed at your words and swallowed hard. It took him a little while to relax but he eventually did, thanks to all that small talk. Slowly he sat on the edge of your bed, no longer fiddling with his hands. 

 

Slowly his azure gaze traveled over to you, you were laying on your back staring up at the ceiling, your hands were resting just above your head, your small digits tangled in your (h/c) tresses and he could just imagine how easy it'd be to crawl over and pin you down. The thought of how your body would feel pinned beneath his made him shiver and swallow hard. Trying to fight the urge he laid back down and tried to find what was so intriguing about the ceiling. Your gaze had flicked over to him as he laid down and you smiled at seeing him finally start to relax. You couldn't help but wonder what was going on in the terrapin's mind. Slowly he adjusted so he was laying on his side resting on his elbow, you both sat there in silence as he stared at you and you glanced over occasionally. Unable to fight the urge any longer Leo sat up and you quirked a brow at him. Sitting up you asked, "Are you alright?" The look in his eyes made your face flush as he turned toward you, swallowing hard you repeated the question tripping over your own tongue. He smirked with a bit of confidence and nodded. It was now or never, he had to tell you. "(Y/n)." He started. "Yes?" You asked with your eyes glued to him. He grabbed your hands and held them continuing, "I hope you know that this isn't just about sex. I really care about you." His tone was stern but soft, his eyes had become glazed over, slowly he leaned forward and stole your lips in a warm kiss. Not that you felt any resistance but if you had there was definitely none now. He pulled you closer and deepened the kiss. He was still holding back, clearly giving you the chance to turn back, but there was no way in hell you were going to do that. You nibbled on his bottom lip playfully, he smirked at the notion and licked yours. You opened your mouth sucking on his tongue, he moaned in surprise at this and you giggled. His hands were itching to explore you but he withheld the urge, trying to move slowly as it was his first time and in all honesty he was still nervous. You moved a bit closer, letting your hands trail up his arms, rubbing his shoulders and moving up to caress his neck. He churred as your fingers trailed over the skin on his neck, you giggled as you broke from the kiss making him pout, trailing kisses over his jaw he let out a gasp and you continued down to his neck. 

 

 

Pushing on his shoulders you forced him back down onto his carapace, crawling over and straddling him. His wide deep blue eyes stared up at you nervously making you giggle, leaning down you ran your hands up his plastron, the feeling made him shiver again. Lightly brushing your lips just barely over his you smiled teasing him, kissing along his mouth and jaw, over his chin down to his neck. Trailing your hands up and down his plastron, kissing, sucking and nibbling on his neck, you were driving him crazy. His hands slowly lifted from the mattress, hovering over your hips, sides and resting on your shoulders. Caressing your arms he struggled to calm himself down, remaining hesitant in his actions as you lead. You gazed up at him with a smirk and quirked a brow. "Well aren't you going to do something for me?" You asked and he blushed. "L-Like what?" He asked turning his blue eyes from you. "Don't worry, we'll start slow." You whispered into his ear as you took hold of his wrists. Leading him to trail his hands down your arms, you released a breath and brought them back upward. The action provoked his curiosity and his hands moved on their own cascading from your shoulders down your back, trailing a thick green digit down your spine he smiled at the moan that escaped your parted lips. Growing impatient with his snail pace you caressed yourself, his eyes were pretty much the size of manhole covers as he watched your example of touching, your hands massaging your neck, trailing over your collar, skipping your breast (for now) and down your sides. His breath hitched as you began grinding your hips against him as your hands trailed back up your abdomen, reaching your breasts your hands squeezed and kneaded them. His cheeks became a deep scarlet as he watched, unable to look away from the sexy faces and erotic sounds you were making. Biting your lip you gazed down at him with your eyes half closed fogged by lust. You grabbed his hands and rest them on your thighs sighing in bliss as you lead them up over your hips. He continued up over your abdomen and you puffed your chest out as a not so subtle hint. His large green three fingered hands cupped your breast, slowly kneading them in a similar fashion to the way you had, still unsure of himself as he played with your soft, tender and sensitive chest. You let out a gasp as he gave a squeeze. 

 

 

Leaning forward you kissed his neck once more and began to trail kisses down his plastron. He gasped as you trailed your tongue over his lower plates, trailing your finger along the slit that his member would eventually poke out of. He let out a groan as his member dropped down, you were taken aback by his size, you never had sex before (A/n: Reader is a virgin for now X3) but from what you have seen in health class he was much bigger than the average human male. Eyeing it a moment you wrapped your slender digits around it and began stroking it earning a moan from the turtle. Bringing your lips to it you experimented by kissing the tip then trailing them down to the base, licking back up to and swirling your tongue over the tip. He moaned a little louder and you smiled as you flicked your tongue over the tip a couple times before wrapping your mouth around it. Sucking lightly on the tip you slowly took more in working your tongue over it. Letting out a hum at the taste of his member you earned another chur as he bucked his hips lightly, giggling you took more until you couldn't anymore, sucking hard, working your tongue as you bob your head up and down he let out another moan resting a large hand atop your head. Grabbing a handful of your (h/l) (h/c) locks and giving it a light tug, you moaned over his cock. He was in heaven. The sounds of pleasure he made is music to your ears, stroking his member you jerked and continued to deep throat him. Pulling his cock out with a 'pop' sound from your mouth you gazed up to his pleasured expression, softly laughing you ran your tongue from the base back to the tip, continuing to do this as you played with his flesh. You hummed in delight licking over the tip and cleaning the precum off. His breaths shortened and quickened as you brought it back to your mouth, sucking on the tip. You felt so naughty as you corrupted the leader of the ninja, running your tongue down the side, up and down repeating this a few times before taking all of it in, slightly swaying your head side to side over it. Humming over it, the vibrations nearly sent him over the edge, his grip on your hair tightening and tugging on it harder making you moan. He whimpered as you pulled away from him completely. His glazed over azure eyes begging you to continue.

 

 

You shook your head and began to remove his gear. After stripping him of his "clothes" and mask you turned on yourself, but he stopped you. You blushed as he laid made you lay back down, kissing you deeply as you sank into the mattress and he caressed the back of your neck. He kissed your forehead, trailing over your face, along your jaw, down your neck where he lingered nibbling and sucking on it. You giggled at the way he followed your example, trekking very little into his own experimenting. You let out a gasp as his tongue trailed over your pulse point, he smiled and kissed over the sensitive spot. His hands exploring over your torso, rubbing up and down your sides. He continued to kiss lower, slowly lifting your night shirt up revealing a bit of your tummy, you blushed as he continued to push it up over your breast, blushing at the (favorite colored) bra shielding you from his stare. Narrowing his eyes at the article of clothing as if it'd flee from intimidation you laughed, arching your back and just before you could reach under to undo the clasps his hands darted behind you. He struggled a little bit but finally managed to get the clasps undone and he threw it across the room. Turning back to you he beheld the sight before him, you weren't even half naked yet but he was losing his teenage mind. Kissing down your chest as he played with your breast you let out a contented sigh, then gasped as his mouth wrapped over the sensitive skin, swirling his tongue around your hardening nipple and nipping at it lightly. His deep blue eyes flicked up to watch your expression as he sucked on your breast. Once he had his fill of one he switched to the other. Deciding he lingered long enough he continued to kiss down your abdomen, pulling your pj bottoms down until they were all the way off and rather than rushing to pull off your panties he instead traced his large digit over your entrance through them. He continued tracing you through your panties and with the other hand he caressed your inner thigh. Growing impatient he pulls the garment down slowly, trying to keep his pace and composure until they are all the way off. Resting his head between your legs he smirked as he prodded at the flesh with his large finger, you whimpered unable to wait but he was in no rush, he poked at the small bud above your entrance and you let out a loud (moan?) sound, you quivered before him and he wondered what sort of reaction he'd get if he -

 

 

Pressing his wide tongue to the odd spot and smirking as you shivered in his grasp. Slowly he flicked his tongue over the sensitive flesh, then decided to give it a nibble and softly sucked on it. You gripped handfuls of your bedding as he licked your entrance, moaning out his name as his tongue plunged into you. Not that you had anything to compare it to but he wasn't bad with his tongue, practice was definitely in order but he wasn't bad. As he continued to lap at your woman hood he traced a finger along and slowly inserted it inside. Slowly pumping it in and out he watched as your mouth fell agape the air being filled with the sexy sounds you made. Continuing to lap up your juices he let out a satisfied groan, ending your foreplay much sooner than you had hoped. You whimpered as he crawled over you, pulling your shirt all the way off and resting between your parted, flushed, trembling legs. His deep blue eyes bore into your (e/c) stare, gently brushing his hand through your (h/c) tresses and lovingly pecking your lips chastely. The action was breath taking, deepening the kiss as he positioned himself at your entrance, breaking away with a husky breath he looked you dead in the eye, "Are you sure that you want to do this?", he asked. Wrapping your arms around his neck you nodded, "Yes. I want this.", you breathed heavily. Nodding he began to slowly push his way in, feeling the pressure and pain of his entering you, you clawed your nails into his shell. Biting your lip as tears welled in your tightly shut eyes, he let out a groan as he sank deeper, your virgin walls fighting hard against him. Though you mentally wanted it, your body was fighting to keep him out and he'd never admit it out loud that the sensation turned him on that much more, the feeling of being bad as he forced his way in... it is indescribable. Your eyes shot open as the pressure released, letting out a pained whine you dug your nails into the groove of his carapace, he pulled back slightly to look at you, "Are you okay?", he asked wiping the tears from your cheek with his thumb. He waited a while for you to adjust to him, taking a deep breath you nodded, "I'm okay. You can move now.", you breath relaxing a little. He nodded and began moving slowly. The sensation was quite uncomfortable for you the first few thrusts but it melted into pleasure as he continued. Cupping the back of his head and neck you pulled him into a passionate kiss. Your lips matching the pace of his thrusts, gasping as he sucked and nibbled on your bottom lip. Once the pain had fully subsided you moved your hips in sync with his, both of you shivering from the sensation and your soft scentless moans filling the dark silence.

 

 

Picking up the pace of his thrusts Leo added a bit more force making your moans grow louder. "Ah! L-Leo." You moaned. He churred at hearing you moan his name, the vibration sent an odd tickling sensation over your torso. Wrapping your legs around his waist (as best as you can with his shell, you moaned louder at the pleasure that came from him elevating your hips, he held them tightly grunting as your walls tightened around him. Your expression turned into a silent scream as he continued to his that amazing spot, the feeling of the strange member filling you had sent you spinning. Your flesh was burning, your stomach knotting, your mind was going blank and you were practically screaming his name. He was losing his control, picking up the pace he began to fuck you harder and grunted roughly into your ear, his breath tickled your flushed neck. "Leo I'm..." You started but he silenced you by crashing his mouth onto yours. Kissing deeply you both moaned into each other's mouths as you fell over the edge, your orgasms earth shattering and you shivered at the feeling of his seed filling you to the brim. "Mnmph." You moaned as both continued to hungrily devour the other's lips. He continued to thrust as his cum still pumped into you, both of you twitching in raw pleasure. Gasping as you broke the kiss you looked back into those loving blue eyes, he kissed your forehead before collapsing atop you, his full weight sending an indescribable feeling through you. You sleepily stroked the back of his neck as you both tried to catch your breaths, after a while of laying like this he rolled off you and pulled you to rest your head on his plastron. He absentmindedly ran his hand through your (h/l) hair as you began to drift off. "That was amazing." You muttered holding his other hand that rested over his stomach area. He chuckled and threw the covers over the both of you. Watching you as you fell asleep he thought to himself, "Shell. Things are going to get pretty complicated... really fast. I don't want to share you... because I love you."

 

 

Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^


	3. Darker Shade of Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what do you know about Donnie? Well you'll be surprised to see the fetish he wants to share with you.

Disclaimer: I don’t own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

 

 

Turtles x Reader (2012)

 

 

 

Since that night the guys have begun to act very differently, you tried to ignore it but it proved rather difficult and truth be told you weren't sure how you felt about it. Kneeling in the dojo you watched the sparring that was taking place, today Leo and Donnie had been pinned against each other, as opposed to the usual sparring between he and Raph. If it hadn't already been obvious Leo was in quite the good mood, he confidently took a stance, the way he'd lifted his swords looked extremely sexy with the way the light had hit his toned arms and he cast a glance toward you making your cheeks heat up. The two males circled the room awaiting the order to begin, Donnie tightly gripped his bo staff narrowing his chocolate orbs at his older brother, he had to admit it he was growing increasingly jealous and it hadn't helped that you had chose Leo first. When the guys had met you he really hadn't thought much of you, thanks to his attention being entirely focused on the red head whom he thought he loved, but as they all had come to know you he couldn't help but develop feelings for you, and though he'd never said, hinted or had shown it they were there. Growing stronger and stronger, then after it had become apparent that April had interest in Casey, Donnie hadn't felt what he thought he would. It didn't hurt and he couldn't understand why, then everything became clear when you asked to speak to Leo alone. His jealousy made him extremely mopey and he did nothing but brood in his lab the entire night, then Leo called a meeting the next evening explaining what you wanted to talk about. All of the brothers were taken aback by the proposal and Donnie would be lying if he said that his initial thought was not to reject the notion. But the thought of having you, at all even if it meant sharing you with his brothers was to tempting an idea to at least worth entertaining. He'd spent long hours in his room making a list of pros and cons of entering such a relationship with you, they argued for a few days, debating whether or not to do it until they finally lost their will to deny the fact they were teenage males. Splinter calling out the order had pulled Donatello from his thoughts just as Leo rushed toward him, he had little time to even think let alone raise his staff in time to block the blow. He fell hard on his shell and let out a groan, recovering quick enough to roll away from the next attack. Leo was striking more fiercely than before, clearly showing off in front of you, his jaw locking and his glare hardening he moved swiftly. Blocking a few strikes then landing a few hits on his older brother, he nearly managed to knock him to the ground but he became over confident and as he glanced toward you Leo struck the back of his knee making him fall forward. He managed to regain his footing but it was too late, Leo had him, with a hard kick he was sent rolling over the tatami. Shaking his head he looked up to see his brother's hand extended, he accepted the offer and let Leo help him up. "You did good today, though you might want to remain a little more focused next time." Leo offered patting his back. Turning toward you Donnie asked, "(Y/n) would you like to do some extra training with me later on?" You nodded, "Sure.", you said with a smile. Leo's jaw locked as he eyed his purple clad brother. 

 

 

It had been a couple of hours and you were feeling really nervous. You'd think that after that night with Leonardo you'd loosen up a bit, though that was far from the case, especially when Donnie, very out of character mind you, handed you a small questionable bag and told you to wear what was inside. Once you'd gotten home you cleaned yourself up since training and hanging around in the sewer all day had left you in a less than sweet condition. Opening the small bag your eyes widened at the contents, "Just where the hell did he get these?", you asked pulling out purple lacy undergarments. You were reeling with so many questions as you pulled the snug panties on and you wondered just how he knew your bra size as you finished clasping the hooks. Pulling on probably the only casual dress you owned you looked over yourself in the mirror, brushing your hair and applying a little make up and waited. Your parents were still out, thankfully, and were even considering extending their vacation. Sitting on your bed you pondered just what Donnie was planning, not long after a soft rapping on your window caused you to jump off your bed and rush to let him in. Donnie climbed in with a bag slung over his shoulder which you eyed curiously. "What's in the bag?" You asked as your (e/c) gaze looked up at him, the way you eyed and questioned him made you look so innocent. too bad that was far from the truth, he frowned at the thought making you quirk a brow in concern. He shook his head letting out a forced laugh, "In due time.", he said dropping the bag and closed the window. He really didn't want to think about the way you and Leo had gone about things but he'd feel bad if he just darted into fucking you. The intensity of his chocolate stare made your cheeks flush, "What is he thinking?", you asked your thoughts searching his features in hopes of finding an answer. Shaking his head he muttered, "To hell with small talk.", he stepped toward you causing you to back away until your back was pressed against the wall. Deciding it best to show you how he felt rather than beat around the bush with simple words, he'd always read actions spoke louder than words, he was so damn tired of being silent and shy or at least seen that way, no tonight he was going to show you parts of him none would ever guess existed. Placing his hands on the wall above your shoulders trapping you, he leaned in and kissed you. You were taken aback by this since Donnie was always meek and so unsure of what action he should take yet here he was already taking the reigns of his first sexual encounter. As he pressed himself against you, you'd let out a moan making him smirk against your lips. His hands fled the wall and rushed to tangle themselves in your soft, cherry blossom scented, (h/l), (h/c) locks. You moaned as he massaged your neck and shoulders, gasping as he bit down on your lip, his kisses were so rough you could feel his teeth pressing against your lips. He growled hungrily as he licked and bit you bottom lip, taking the hint you opened your mouth granting him the access he so desired. You were no stranger to kisses but damn did he have somethings to teach you, all that reading he'd done those late nights when he didn't even have any projects to work on had really paid off. Sure he did the usual, wrestling your tongue for dominance, sucking on your tongue and lip, exploring every bit of your mouth but he' introduced you to a whole new sensation when he'd brushed his tongue over the front and back of your top row of teeth. 

 

 

Pulling away he grinned evilly, "You've no idea what you're in for.", he breathed huskily, his words sent chills down your spine as he tightly gripped your shoulders. You reached up to grab his mask but he grabbed your wrist shaking his head, "No.", he reprimanded and slid a thick green digit under the strap to your dress, pulling it slowly off your shoulder. Your breathing grew heavy as you realized he was showing himself to be an authoritative figure, he pushed the other strap over your shoulder and watched your dress drop to the ground collecting at your feet. He marveled your obedience as he ogled your figure in the garments he instructed you to wear. Turning to head over to where he'd left his bag, "Come here," he called you over as he picked it up. You walked over toward him as he set the bag on your bed, opening it and pulling out a strange looking belt. "What is that for?" You asked eyeing the black leather item in his large hands. "Turn around," he commanded. "Wh-what?" You asked wide eyed. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, yet. Now turn around." He commanded in a soft tone. Shivering you did as you were told, letting out a yelp of surprise as he grabbed one of your arms and pulled it behind your back, hearing the clink of a buckle you winced awaiting a strike, Donnie shook his head at the realization that you were afraid and he dropped the item on the bed using his now free hand to rub your arm reassuringly. "There is another side to kink, you know. If you don't want this, you can just say so." He said softly and you shook your head. "No. Show me." You said casting a glance back at him. You had relaxed and you held the belt looking thing up for him to take. Taking the item he fumbled a bit opening the buckles, "Hold your other arm like this.", he instructed and you did. He restrained you, tying your arms with an arm flac and he'd grabbed another item from the bag. At first it seemed like something for your neck but he held it over your mouth, "Open wide," he whispered harshly into your ear and you did. After he fastened the ball gag he brought out a blindfold tying it nice and snug. You had to admit the situation you were finding yourself in was both exciting and unbelievable, at least for what you thought you had known about Donnie. He gave your head a pet as he took in the full splendor of you in lacy lingerie and restrained. As he forced you to lean over the bed he whispered into your ear softly, "The word is half shell, for when things become to much." You nodded as a strained muffle sound came from your gagged mouth. He ran his hand down your spine as he rose from leaning over you, his free hand searching his bag for one of the many toys he'd brought over and he smirked at the tickler he'd withdrawn. Lightly brushing the black feathers over the back of your thighs to the bottom of your ass, he smirked at the way you'd shivered and he trailed them back down to the back of your knees. In all honesty he'd been hoping to start with a different toy but was glad that he didn't start rough. Trying again he eyed the black ego driven whip in his large green hand, first lightly brushing it up the back of your leg before giving your ass a swift slap, the cracking sound resounded from your reddening skin. You fought the urge to yell out and whimper, fearful he'd assume you weren't enjoying it. Hesitantly he watched for your reaction before giving you another swat, this time a muffled moan escaped you and his smile grew. Swatting you again he watched you tremble beneath him, muffled cries of pleasure emanating from the gag. Suddenly his hand landed hard flat upon your ass, the stingy sensation making you both gasp.

 

 

After gazing down at his stinging hand he gently rubbed the red mark occupying your ass, you moaned and he smirked. Lifting and turning you over his chocolate orbs traveled over your body. He gave the side of your thigh a swat on your right leg, enjoying the muffled cry that followed, repeating the action on your left leg, putting the spanking item back in the bag and retrieving a small egg looking object. Powering it on and gliding it over your neck to your collar you shivered from the vibrations. He slid it down over your torso from between your breast to just below your abdomen and then back up. He loved the way he was making you feel, showing you one of his darkest desires and the knowledge that you were enjoying it made it all the more sweeter. Pressing it against your nipple through the thin fabric he watched you struggle to moan out loud, chuckling he moved it to the other. It was a double edged blade to be doing this to you, both satisfying and torture to be slowly building up the tension. Pressing the small vibrator to your clitoris through your panties he watched slightly amused as you arched your back, muffled moans growing louder and you writhed against your restraints. It'd be really mean to only hold it there for a minuet and then pull away, his evil smile returning he did just that watching you whimper at the loss of stimulation. "Don't rush it, we have all night." He cooed cupping your cheek and stroking it with his thumb. You whimpered and he turned back to your trembling legs, pressing the toy back to your panties. You were losing your mind, the slow pace was torture but pure bliss at the same time, feeling close to your orgasm, your knees bent slightly crashing into each other. "Not yet," Donnie smiled pulling the vibrator away making you whimper and cry out. Chuckling he removed the gag from your mouth, wiping the drool from around your lips and planting a chaste kiss onto your lips. Pulling your hips to the edge of the bed and positioning himself between them he rubbed your thighs. Kissing along your jaw and over your neck, "You want to cum?", he asked. You nodded and he shook his head, "Answer me." "Y-yes." You nodded. "Good girl." He whispered before kissing you deeply. Helping you up he set you down and forced you to kneel before him. You turned your head upward though you were still blindfolded and couldn't see. It took a minuet for him to get his erection to drop down but once he did he held against your lips, rubbing the tip over them lick a lip balm and he demanded, "Suck it.", which you had eagerly obliged. Sucking on his cock you moaned as he grabbed a handful of your hair giving it a tug, working your tongue over his erection and taking as deep as you can. "Mnmph." You moaned deep throating him. He churred as he threw his head back, mouth agape as he breathed heavily. He began guiding your head back and forth over as he gripped your hair tighter. The action turned you on more than words could describe, your moans muffled by his thick member. You were itching to be able to touch yourself but your arms were still restrained behind your back, you whimpered at the lack of stimulation making him turn his attention back down to you, "What's the matter?", he inquired. Letting his member fall from your mouth leaving a string of saliva falling over your bottom lip glistening in the dim light of your table lamp, "I-I would like to finger myself.", you answered. He contemplated on what he should do then a sly smirk crawled across his lips as he grabbed the egg again and turned it on, you watched with wide eyes as he inserted it into your panties. Opening your mouth to moan he shoved his cock back inside, letting out a satisfied groan.

 

 

Continuing to give him oral as you were stimulated by the small vibrator you moaned loudly onto him, you were amazing with your mouth and if he allowed you to continue like this he'd reach his end sooner than he wants. Pulling himself from your mouth he helped you up, leaving the egg in place as he made you lay back down on the bed and he drew a tanto smiling ear to ear. He lightly pressed the blade against your skin, it took a minuet for you to register just what it was, before you could ask what that was for he slid it under the strap across your chest, in a swift motion he cut through the center of the bra and exposed your breasts making you gasp in surprise. Setting the blade to the side he leaned over you and began playing with your chest, roughly squeezing as he kneaded them. Brushing his teeth over your left nipple, you shuddered, slowly he wrapped his mouth over the sensitive skin, giving a rough bite and sucking hard as his other hand played with the neglected one. You moaned in pain and pleasure. Turning his attention to your right breast after he had his fill of your left, using one free hand he removed the egg and powered it down. His touch was driving you insane and he knew it, he was loving every minuet of it. Pulling away from you he began stripping his gear off, even his mask before returning. Stroking your legs he smiled as he settled his face between your legs, you gasped in his directness and he licked your womanhood through the lacy panties. Your breath hitched as he sucked on your pussy, pressing his tongue roughly against the thin fabric and he rubbed your clitoris with his thumb. Moaning you bucked your hips, his free hand pressed down on your lower abdomen silently instructing you to stop, "Be patient love.", he commanded looking up at you from between your thighs. Reluctantly you nodded, "Yes sir." Smiling he returned to stimulating you through your underwear, pressing a large finger against the fabric until he felt it start entering you, the strain of the fabric was sweet torture and you let him know with a loud moan. He grinned as he wriggled his finger about. You writhed against the mattress moaning loudly, biting down on your lip as he continued to prod at your lower lips. Withdrawing his finger and sucking on it he let out a satisfied moan. Grabbing his small blade he slid it under the right side of the panties, cutting it loose and doing the same to the other side he tightly gripped them, tearing them off then dropping them to the floor. The heat emanating from your thighs intensifying as he traced your entrance with a finger, sucking on the bud above you gasped, shivering as he began fingering you. Pumping slowly in and out as he nibbled on your clit. Arching your back you cried out, "D-Donnie!" He chuckled as you grew more and more impatient. He curled his finger rubbing the rough part of your wall, you thrashed against his hand as he exploited your g-spot. Bringing his tongue back down onto your lips, prodding your entrance as his finger continued to pleasure you. You were going insane. Removing his finger he plunged his tongue into your depths, your mouth widening as his magical tongue work astounded you, it was becoming hard to believe that he was a virgin now. Wriggling his tongue inside you, he pinched your clit, twisting it lightly before pressing down on it and rubbing it in a circular motion. "D-Donatello~!" You shrieked as you came. Softly laughing as he wiped your juices from his mouth, "Want a taste?", he asked holding his soaking finger in front of your lips. Nodding you quickly wrapped your mouth over the large digit and sucked it clean, moaning from the taste.

 

 

Standing between your legs that were currently draped over the side of the bed Donnie positioned his erection at you entrance, sending shivers up your spine as he forced himself all the way inside in a single thrust. Arching your back you let out a yell from the force, he pulled your hips closer to him as he ground his hips against yours and moving side to side. You moaned as he continued grinding into you. Unlike Leo's slow paced gentle thrusts, Donnie was rough, reaching deep within you and much quicker. Not that you wanted to compare, you loved both their techniques but the sudden change in was shocking and pleasing. Gripping hips tightly and pulling them into his thrusts, he grunted loudly. Picking up his pace one of his hands traveled from your hip up over your torso, being completely taken over by shock as his thick digits closed around your throat. He bit his lip as he tightened his grip over you neck, the pressure of struggling to breath as he fucked you had sent your mind reeling. What the hell was he doing? And why did it feel so good? He held it like that for less than a minuet, once he released you'd began coughing as you took in air. Shivering from the odd sensation he moaned as your walls tightened around him. "Like that?" He asked looking down to you. Nodding you answered, "Y-yes." The side of his mouth turned upward slightly as he rubbed the redden flesh, gingerly stroking over your pulse point. The feel of your heart racing as he fucked you, filled him with such pleasure that he couldn't comprehend. A few more thrusts and he then lifted one of your legs slinging it over his shoulder and leaning forward slightly as he pounded into you. Your moans growing louder and more erotic as he fucked you harder. Smacking your thigh as his thrust grew faster. Pulling out he set your leg down gently, you were breathing hard as your body shivered from the cold barely reaching you. Flipping you onto your stomach and positioning you so you were on your knees with your ass up Donnie crawled behind you. Pulling out another toy with an eager smile, holding the egg to your clitoris again as he began pushing a string of beads into your ass, you cried out in surprise. He continued forcing bead after bead deep into your ass, nearly half were in before he started to slowly pull them out, your moans filling his ears. He repeated this a couple of times before pulling them completely out. He stroked himself a few times as he pressed the tip against you again, shoving himself deep inside again, his hand pressed tightly against your head forcing it down into the bed. Roughly thrusting into you, your moans growing loud and slightly pained. The feeling of your sheets pressing hard against your cheek adding to the sensation. You just couldn't comprehend why you found this so hot. Pounding harder into you his grunts grew louder. You clawed at the leather contraption restraining your arms, saliva dripping from your wide open mouth, a bit making your hair cling to your jaw. He kept this up for a little while before removing the arm flac, with your new found freedom you held yourself up on your hands and knees. He wrapped an arm around your waist, playing with your clit. Sweat beaded both of your bodies and you could feel him swelling inside you. Your vision was turning white as you clutched handfuls of your sheets screaming out your lovers name as you came once again. The way your walls collapsed onto his erection sent him over the edge, with how tight you were he was trapped inside forced to cum deep in your womb. You trembled under his weight, not really sure how long ago you'd both collapsed like this.

 

 

Rolling off of you Donnie untied the blindfold, tossing it away and gently stroking your back. Breathing heavily you turned over to face him, gazing into his gentle loving chocolate pools. He leaned in and kissed you softly. Whispering sweet nothings into your ear as he rubbed his hand up and down your back. After he was sure you were alright he pulled the covers over you both, watching as you cuddled closer to him. You mumbled some incoherent phrase before passing out in his arms. He continued to trail his fingers up and down your back as he muttered to himself, "I don't care if you were with him first. I love you." He laid awake for a while watching you sleep until he to drifted off.

 

 

Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^


	4. A fantastic shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shower turns something sexy. A bit of T-cest, so if you don't like don't read. Or just skip the two paragraphs before the last.

Disclaimer: I don’t own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

 

 

Turtles x Reader (2012)

 

 

Tension had really began to rise within the lair, the guys were becoming quite standoffish with each other, and not to mention the demand of wanting you around having increased ten fold. It had gotten to the point that you actually ditched the lair entirely, avoiding conversation when you could get away with it, desperately trying to distance yourself, though they just didn't seem to be getting the hint. Turning off your t-phone when you'd get home, annoyed by the fact that they'd blow your phone up with texts and calls, day or night. Things were getting so bad you barely left the apartment anymore, you were starting to get cabin fever and the desperation for going out was growing to an extreme need. Slamming your book closed you stood up, heading to your room, pulling out an outfit, laying it out on your bed, grabbing a towel and turning the water on. Waiting for it to heat up you brushed your hair and stripped out of your current attire. Standing completely bare before the mirror your (e/c) eyes traveled over the marks and love bites of your two terrapin lovers, tracing your fingertips over the fading mix of teeth marks and hickies, you shivered at the memory of their touch. Putting on your more "naughty" playlist on your Pandora you slowly entered the shower, pulling the door closed and letting a satisfied groan escape your parted lips as the warm water caressed your frame. As you began to scrub your (h/l) (h/c) locks you felt a familiar sensation in the pit of your stomach, fighting to force the images of the pleasured expressions that graced Donnie and Leo's faces away, losing as you rinsed the suds from your hair you let out a hiss at the memory of Donnie's palm smacking your ass. Biting your lip as your body had begun to heat up, you shifted uncomfortably, clamping your legs shut, struggling to keep steady as they trembled. Shaking your head you fought to keep a clear head, it was true that your own libido was driving you over the edge, nearly caving a few times to invite one of them over and as much as you wanted to get the point across that you were upset with their behavior with out actually having to make a scene, you still have your own needs. Damn were they making their presence known right now. Taking a deep breath you pushed the desire from your mind and began lathering yourself up. As you scrubbed yourself you felt the tension return full force and then some. Unable to control your needs any longer you decided to take matters into your own hands, literally. Kneading your own breasts, squeezing them and pinching your nipples slightly you moaned remembering Donnie's strange knowledge, the way he executed his experiments, taking notes of every reaction he could get out of you. As you continued to play with one of your breasts you slowly traced the other hand down your torso, scraping a line of soap from your body with your nail until reaching just between your thighs, gasping as you prodded your own bud, tracing a finger over your entrance before sliding it inside your already wet womanhood. 

 

 

Slowly pumping your finger in and out, quickly slipping in a second, disappointed that your slender digits no longer compare to the thick ones of your turtles. Rubbing over the rough wall you threw your head back, mouth gaping as you massaged your clitoris the way Donnie had, picking up the pace and pressing a little harder. "If you wanted it so badly, why didn't you just ask?" A voice asked near your thighs. Your eyes had shot open and you looked down, doing a double take as you found Donnie stripped of his gear, kneeling in front of you. "Wh-what are you doing here?" You asked crushing your hand between your legs. "I wanted to see you, clearly you wanted to see me too." He replied with an amused smile. Your cheeks flushed at his words before shock had taken you once more, "Don't kid yourself. She wanted to see me," Leo argued from behind you. "Wh-what is g-going on?" You asked glancing back at the leader. "Well I was here first," Donnie grumbled. "I had her first," Leo growled. "Guys, enough! I already said there won't be any favorites." You scolded them. They remained silent for a few moments before both smiled, "We can share then, if that's truly what you wish.", they said in unison. Your eyes widened but before you could ask "What?" Leo had wrapped his arms around you, pulling you to lean into his plastron, your legs parting slightly to keep your balance, Donnie pushed them further apart as Leo played with your breasts. Your breath hitching as Leo nipped at your neck, planting kisses and sucking on it lightly, while Donnie picked up where you left off. Massaging your clitoris as his large digit teased your quivering sex, whimpering your back arched slightly, the trembling in your legs worsening, a wide gaped tooth grin spread across his lips as he plunged his finger into you and shown you up on how to work it. Kissing lightly over your bud, he softly chuckled at the way you shivered, pressing his tongue down onto it earning a rough moan, lightly brushing his teeth over the sensitive flesh before sucking on it, this made you writhe against Leo's grip which in turn made him jealous and bite a little harder than he had before in retaliation. This made Donnie's smile grow until it was ear to ear, sucking on your womanhood and plunging his tongue deep within, making you moan. The blush on your cheeks deepening, traveling down your neck, and your thighs flushing with the olive green turtle between them. "Don't hog her," Leo said lustfully. "Want a turn?" Donnie asked as he continued to finger you. "At least some form of pleasure," Leo replied. "Fine," Donnie smiled withdrawing his finger, you had immediately longed for it's return. As Donnie rose to his feet Leo forced you to kneel between them, looking up at their lust filled expressions, you silently questioned just what they were expecting. The bulge in their lower plates becoming more and more prominent, blushing even more (if that's even possible) as you realized what they wanted. Tracing your thumbs over the area that their erections would drop from you began teasing their members out.

 

 

Leo's was the first to fully emerge, once it had you didn't hesitate to wrap your mouth around it, Donnie's followed soon after which you pleasured by stroking it. "You are one dirty girl, you know that?" Leo asked as his hand tangled itself in your wet tresses. Moaning a response he groaned in pleasure, as you sucked on his cock your eyes flicked over to meet the chocolate gaze watching you intently. The thought of him watching you blow his brother while you jerked him off sent a whole new feeling surging through you, both disbelieving of and loving this whole situation. Pulling the member from your mouth you switched over to the nerdy terrapin, his eyes closing and mouth gaping in bliss. Switching back and forth a few times you then did something none of you foresaw, pulling the member currently residing your mouth you looked up to both their gazes. Tilting your head back you opened your mouth, sticking your tongue out you rubbed the head of their members against it, the sight was shocking and such an amazing turn on at the same time. Moving your head side to side, paying the same amount of attention to both and continuing to stroke them. "I-I can't take anymore, I want it now." Donnie cried out. Leo grit his teeth as his brother pulled away, sitting down down he pulled you into his lap, wasting no time in entering you, the sudden action made you quake atop him, your walls clutching his member tightly. Thrusting up into you roughly, his grunts bounced off the tiles, Leo watched angrily from the side lines. "Right, we're supposed to share." Donnie stated and motioned his brother over. Leo knelt behind you and they forced you to lay back, opening your mouth you readily took his member back into your mouth. Your body was now on fire as they both thrust into you, both males grunting as they roughly groped you, clearly wanting to show their dominance over you. Switching up into a more circular pattern Donnie hit that one spot that drives you crazy, moaning onto Leo's cock you rocked your hips to meet Donnie's, "You like that?", he asked already knowing the answer. Moaning you slightly nodded your head. "Want more?" He asked. Again you nodded with a moan. "Tell me what you want." He teased leaning forward and planting kisses on your tummy. You tried to answer and he reprimanded you, "Don't talk with your mouth full." He shook his head and your cheeks flushed again. With drawing Leo's member from your mouth you spoke, "I-I want you to fuck me harder.", you said and he smiled. "Like this?" He asked giving a hard thrust making you moan loudly. "Y-yes," you nodded and bit your lip. At this point he stopped thrusting and was now just resting inside you, "Hm. I don't know." he teased thrusting one more time. You whimpered as he did this a few more times, "Hey if you're done switch me." Leo growled. "Patience brother," he cooed. What he did next took you by complete surprise, rushing forward he sent his lips crashing upon Leo's, swallowing hard as your blush intensified as did Leo's. He gave another rough thrust as he made out with his brother and leader, before Donnie fully withdrawn from your womb.

 

 

Breaking away from the kiss he roughly breathed, "Want it, take it.", then he used his tongue to break the string of saliva dangling from both their mouths. Your breathing had become quite heavy at the sight of them continuing to lustfully gaze into each other's eyes. Finally they moved, both standing and helping you up as well. Leo turned you to face him, lifting you up and pressing your back against Donnie's plastron, you wrapped your legs around his waist, a little uneasy with not fully knowing what they were planning. Slowly Leo guided himself inside you, nothing unusual... at least until he reached under you and grabbed a hold of his brother's member, his strong grip took Donnie by surprise but he relaxed as his brother gently stroked it. After a few minuets of playing with his brother he began guiding him to your entrance, "B-but y-you're already..." you tried to protest as you felt the other large member forcing it's way in, all of you groaning as he ventured into your depths. Your jaw rested upon your chest, in a large, horrified, silent scream at the feeling of you being stretched to your limit. They were kind enough to wait for you to adjust to them before both of them began to thrust. At first they moved at the exact same time then they would thrust one at a time leaving you occupied at all times. As they continued to fuck you they met over your shoulder, passionately making out with each other, their sexy moans filling your ear. Leo nibbled on Donnie's lower lip who in turn sucked harshly on the leader's tongue, your heart racing at the strangely hot turn of events. Never have you thought you'd become sandwiched between two of the terrapins you'd come to love, the imaginings of future possibilities began pouring into your mind making you more and more wet. "Someone's really enjoying herself," Leo chuckled into your ear. Leaning back you wrapped an arm around Donnie, turning your head to make out with him, Leo then leaned forward planting kisses over your chest and sucking on your neck. Donnie's hands cupped your breasts, kneading them gently as he and Leo picked up the pace. You were losing your mind, your whole body was on fire, and you were loving every moment. Breaking from the kiss you tried to catch your breath which didn't go as planned since Leo stole your lips once they were free of Donnie, and he roughly sucked on your tongue. Your mind had began to blank, your vision turning white, screaming out as you came to your climax, the feeling of your walls caving onto them sending them over the edge as well. Both cumming deep inside you, all of you quaking with such fierce as they pumped their seeds into you, intermingling in your womb, as they pulled their softening members the warm, white liquid poured from your stretched sex. All of you panting and leaning on each other as you came down from your high. "We should do that more often," Leo smiled planting a soft kiss on your shoulder. "Yeah, though right now you should finish showering." Donnie added kissing your other shoulder before the two of them turned on each other. Breaking away from the kiss they looked down to your dirtied thighs. "Such a mess we made." Donnie stated. "We should really clean it," Leo added with a smile.

 

 

Both dropped to their knees, pushing you back against the wall and spreading your legs watching as more of their cum dripped down from your lower lips. Each taking a thigh and licking it clean, your breath hitched as they rubbed your outer and licked your inner thigh. Leo eagerly rushing to suck the mixed fluid from you, causing you to moan as his tongue attacked your walls, lapping up the liquid prize. "Don't hog it all," Donnie whined. Leo lingered a little while longer before making way for his brother. Donnie nuzzled up to your womanhood, nibbling on your clitoris before turning his attention to the cum filled hole, taking his sweet time with sucking some out and swirling his tongue around it. Letting out a satisfied moan before returning for seconds, Leo watching intently as Donnie pulled away opening his mouth and titling his head back to show you, your eyes widened and your face flushed as you watched him swirl it over his tongue allowing a bit to flow over his lip and drip down his jaw. As it trailed down his neck Leo had swooped in licking it up, then dragging his tongue up his brother's throat, grabbing his chin and turning him to face him before stealing his lips in a kiss, sharing their cum then both swallowing it. Their actions were driving you mad, it couldn't be real... Each of them pressed a finger to your womanhood, spreading your pussy and watching the little cum left fall free, poring into Donnie's palm. Donnie quickly licked it up, swallowing his prize before returning to make out with his brother. Watching him lay his brother onto his carapace, rubbing his stiffening member against his anus, you shook your head still unbelieving of what you were seeing, then a soft pained groan escaped the now submissive leader as Donnie forced his way inside. He was much more gentle with Leo than he had been with you, which made you a bit jealous as you watched him fuck his older brother, gently grinding his hips against him. Swallowing hard you fought the urge of touching yourself and masturbating to the live show of the two ninja fucking right in front of you. As he continued to thrust into Leo Donnie's hand moved to your pussy and began fingering you. Gasping you bit your lip and just went with the flow. Moaning as he toyed with your clitoris and pumped deeper. Leo's moan growing louder and louder as Donnie pounded into him. After a little bit of this Donnie with drew his finger, holding in front of Leo's mouth which opened and wrapped around the digit sucking it clean. His deep blue eyes un moving from your (e/c) orbs as he sucked on his brother's finger, letting out a satisfied moan as Donnie pulled it out. "(Y/n) come here," Leo beckoned and you shivered. Slowly you approached him and he smiled pointing to his mouth, "Why don't you have a seat?" he asked. Your eyes widened from the question, your heart racing once more. "Great idea, (Y/n) let Leo eat you while I fuck him." Donnie commanded and you obliged, slowly lowering yourself until you were "sitting" on his face. Taking hold of your thighs he traced his tongue over your entrance, making you shiver. You sat facing Donnie which he took complete advantage of, leaning and pulling you forward to make out with you. You moaned into his mouth as Leo lapped at your folds, unable to resist you began grinding your hips against his mouth, a hand trailing down to play with your clitoris.

 

 

Donnie chuckled at the way you were losing yourself. Leo's tongue plunged deeper and deeper, exploring as much of your womb as it could. You moaned louder against Donnie's mouth. Shivering as you pinched your clit, massaging it and kneading your breasts. Leo's moans growing again as Donnie changed pace, thrusting harder and gripping his hips. As you wrestled Donnie's tongue for dominance you reached down, gently gripping Leo's rock hard member and stroking it, his moans growing even louder. Both you and Donnie smirked against each other's mouths before you broke away. Leaning forward you licked the tip of his cock, wrapping your mouth over it and taking it as deep as you could, Donnie's hand resting on the back of your head gripping a handful of your (h/c) hair tugging on it lightly. Leo began bucking his hips thrusting deeper into your mouth, saliva dripping down his shaft as you struggled with not choking, Donnie thrusting harder and faster gripping tighter onto your hair. "I-I want to switch," Leo moaned pulling away from you and breathing heavily. Donnie smirked and slowly pulled out. You continued sucking on him for a little while longer before finally climbing off of him. As Leo sat up Donnie sat in his lap reverse cowgirl, pulling you to stand in front of him. Quickly Leo buried himself into Donnie, making him moan in pained pleasure, after a few thrusts from him, he turned his attention onto you, pressing his tongue onto your clitoris rubbing it up and down over it. Moaning you threw your head back, your hand trembling aching to touch yourself but Donnie held both your wrists and kept you from doing so. Using his free hand he began to finger you as he continued to suck on and lick your clit. Quickly pumping his finger in and out of you as his brother roughly thrust into his ass. Once again you were losing your mind, moaning loudly, uncaring if the neighbors heard or not. Finally releasing your wrists his hands gripped your hips tightly as he ate you out, moaning loudly into your pussy as Leo pulled his hips down on his. Deciding it'd work better if you were laying down Donnie pulled you back down, forcing you to lay back, he got on all fours as Leo knelt behind still buried inside him. Forcing your legs apart Donnie buried his face between your thighs, devouring you while his brother continued to fuck him. Your slender digits tangled into your locks as you clutched handfuls and roughly pulled on your own hair. Moving your hips into his mouth, arching your back, practically screaming in pleasure. Wiping the juices from his mouth with the back of his hand he looked up to meet your eyes, only to find your expression in a not so silent scream. Grinning ear to ear he gripped your hips tightly pulling you to him, lifting them up and thrusting deep inside you, burying himself entirely before grinding against you. You moaned loudly as he began to fuck you, burying his face into your breasts and you wrapped your arms around him. "A-ah! I'm c-cumming!" You began to scream but Donnie's lips crashed onto yours silencing you. Moaning into his mouth as he came in you again and Leo came inside of him. Panting you were completely drained, letting your arms drop to your sides, Donnie collapsing atop you and Leo on top of him. All of you completely drained, unable to move as the water continued to wash over all your trembling bodies.

 

 

Suddenly a ringing sounded making your eyes shoot open, leaning against the wall with your hand still being crushed between your thighs, the water running over your naked frame, you looked around to find you were still in fact alone. Sighing you finished bathing. Stepping out and wrapping yourself in a towel you checked your phone. The guys had once again blown up your phone, texts, voice mails and missed phone calls, too many to count though the phone had done that for you. Drying yourself off you headed toward your room, your legs still trembling from the oh so vivid fantasy you had fallen into while in the shower. Groaning as you let the towel drop to the floor, "Why couldn't it be real?", you asked no one in particular. Grabbing your panties from your bed you pulled them on, your bra following, and you quickly dressed in your outfit, knowing full well if you don't hurry up, get ready, bail you'd be in serious trouble. Mainly because the likelihood of you changing your mind was increasing with the longer you waited, and it would be maddening to stay in another day, well night... Still. Grabbing your phone and keys you slipped your shoes on, heading for the door.

 

 

Author's note: This will probably be the only t-cest chapter I write, ever. I'm not a huge fan of it, not that I am putting it down, if you like / and or write it, that's cool but it isn't really my bag. So please don't request it, if the mood or plot sways me into doing another chapter like this then I might but I want it to be clear that after experimenting with this one I found I'm still not very comfortable with it. Anyway thanks all for reading and I do hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think and if you don't like t-cest I understand but please don't harass me in the comments about it. 

 

 

Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^


	5. An evening dip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to escape the dilemma of everything proves to be a rather difficult and fruitless effort as the reader comes face to face with a certain hot head, perhaps a dip would cool things down?

Disclaimer: I don’t own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

 

 

Turtles x Reader (2012)

 

 

Walking around the block is exactly what you needed right now, ear buds blaring loud music that you always found yourself losing control to, dancing as you continued down the street and just shaking off all the worry that had been building up. As the tension faded away sparks of electricity ran through you, sending shivers over your spine and the world around ceased to exist. Finally you were having a moment of peace, away from the foot, training, April, Casey, the guys and your thoughts. The feeling of thick three fingered hands resting on your hips made you knit your brows, a hard, smooth, flat surface rubbing against you to the rhythm of the music but the thought of your shower made you question if this was really happening. In all honesty you were hoping that it was just another delusion of your horny teenage mind. Ignoring the knot growing in your lower abdomen you moved more fiercely, forcing the cloud of reality or fantasy from your mind. As you continued to move you felt your hips being tugged back into your partner, the embers of your movements falling from your glistening skin, the heat growing between the two of you. Twirling around you wrapped your arms around his neck, the care of whether this were real or not drained away as you let go of control and indulged your desire for escape. Finally opening your eyes you were met with red banded emeralds gazing back. "Avoiding us much?" Raph asked pulling you closer. Damn, and here you were hoping to have a single night to yourself or without a care, for once. Rolling your eyes you sighed. "And?" You asked slightly annoyed. You could understand the jealousy he and Mikey must be feeling, you slept with their brothers then turned rather cold, punishing them for the others' behavior, but you were rather clear on your terms. "Why?" He asked straight to the point. You really didn't feel like having this discussion, "I have my reasons. Maybe I just wanted a day or two to recuperate. Do I need a reason and does it really matter?" you asked pulling away. You didn't mean to be so harsh but in the state you are in the last thing you want right now is to seem weak. Though you're struggling to fight off the urge of tackling him, taking what you oh so need right here and now, you tried to control your desire. He rolled his eyes with tsk sound, "What's your problem?" He asked letting you go and folding his arms across his plastron. Your eye twitched but you took a deep breath and calmed yourself. "Have we really been standing here out in the open for this long?" You asked finally realizing that you two were still standing on a dimly lit sidewalk. "Pretty much," he shrugged, "Way to change the subject there short stack." He smirked. "You really want to fight with me?" You asked glaring at him. He seemed to contemplate the idea for a moment before leaning toward you, "There are quite a few things that I'd rather do to you." He answered in a quiet, rough and sexy tone that made goosebumps form. Blushing like mad you turned away with a huff, "I'm sure there is." You snapped. The sound of a car pulling you back to the reality of your location, both of you retreated to the shadow of the alley watching as the headlights trailed over the brick wall until the car passed. "We should really go somewhere else," you muttered. "Now there's an idea," he answered a little sarcastically. You rolled your eyes. Suddenly letting out a yelp when he grabbed your wrist and lead you down the alley. "Wh-where are we going?" You asked as he dragged you along. "To cool off," he answered over his shoulder.

 

 

~ Twenty minuets later ~

 

 

"Y-you were serious," you blinked, grabbing onto the bars of the fence you stared at the pool of the apartment complex you so happened to live at. "You coming?" He asked sitting atop the fencing and looking down at you. "You do realize I have a key right?" You asked looking back up at him. He shrugged and dropped down. Sighing you walked around and let yourself in. Slightly taken aback by the fact that he was stripping out of his gear, you went and sat on a chair. "Not going to join me?" He asked eyeing you. Your eyes widened a moment and you cleared your throat, "I don't have my swim suit." You muttered. "So? You are wearing underwear right?" He asked with a smirk. Your cheeks heated up and you nodded. "So what's the problem?" He asked and you sighed in defeat. Standing you began stripping out of your outfit, laying it on the chair you had been sitting in. Sitting on the edge you watched him jump in and laughed when he popped back up shivering. "Think that's funny huh?" He asked swimming up to you and grabbed your wrist pulling you over the edge making you yelp before you were submerged in the ice cold water. "Y-you j-jerk!" You said through chattering teeth and splashed him. "Yeah but that doesn't make me any less lovable," he shrugged. You stuck your tongue out at him. Swimming around to try and warm yourself up, you glanced over at the terrapin who was casually drifting about. "At least the cold killed my other problem," you thought to yourself. Leaning back and letting yourself relax you floated about on your back, gazing up at the night sky you took in a deep breath a small smile playing on your lips, perhaps tonight won't be so bad after all. Closing your eyes you lay like that for a little while, staying aware enough that you wouldn't sink but relaxed to the point time and your surroundings faded. You weren't sure how long you'd stayed that way but a nagging feeling caused you to open your eyes and stand up. Looking around you turned just in time to catch Raph staring at you, both of your faces tinting when your eyes met. "Thanks... Raphael," you softly said (e/c) darting to the water. "For what?" He asked averting his gaze. "Bringing me here, I'm having fun and it's just well... nice." You shrugged and brushed a lock of your wet, (h/l), (h/c) hair behind your ear. He remained silent, you hadn't noticed that he was swimming toward you, so you'd been taking off guard when he'd turned your chin upward and kissed you. The part of you that still yearned to put your foot down screamed for you to pull away, but it was burned up in your building desire which this kiss lit and the flames quickly exploded into an inferno. Wrapping your arms around his neck and closing your eyes you deepened the kiss. Breaking from the kiss you licked and bit at his bottom lip playfully. Your hand caressing his neck as he tightly gripped your hips, grinding against you making your breath hitch. He moved with you until you were in a more shallow area of the pool, still holding onto you until you both could stand. Unlike his brother's he wasn't as cautious when it came to exploring you, his hands darted right for what he wanted to feel, though his green orbs continued to watch your expression for signs of disapproval. He began playing with your breast through your bra, though you were already impatient you fought to let him take his time. Biting your lip as he continued kneading your tender chest, your thighs rubbing together as you shifted, feeling yourself grow hotter and hotter down there. 

 

 

Trailing kisses over his neck you smirked when you found the sweet spot just above his collar. Planting a few kisses and pressing your tongue against his weakness you felt him shiver from your hot breath. Biting lightly on the sensitive flesh you tried to avoid sucking since it'd clearly be an issue to explain to Splinter just how he got a hickey. Your hands massaging his shoulders and biceps as you trailed kisses up his neck then along his jaw. In a swift motion his hands moved from your chest to your back and pulling you closer to him as he buried his face into your neck. Trailing his tongue over the already wet surface and sucking on your sensitive spot. You let out a gasp when he bit down on it, determined to mark you as his own, once his teeth released the bruising flesh he planted comforting kisses over the fresh love bite. Shivers tingling up and down your spine as the rush of pain faded you hazily met his gaze, lust clouding both your eyes. Without breaking eye contact he snapped your bra free in a single motion, surprising since both Leo and Donnie had trouble with removing the garment. He picked you up and sat you on the edge of the pool. You blushed as he trailed a thick finger over your panties, hooking it into them and tugging them to your ankles. The cool night air made you shiver and only made the heat between your thighs that much more obvious. Positioning himself so your knees were over his shoulders barely seated on the edge he licked his lips as he gazed longingly at your folds. Somehow this position, location and just how slow he seemed to be going made you as nervous as your first time, though that wasn't too long ago, still. Trailing a finger over your entrance he watched you tense up under his touch, smirking to himself he rolled his eyes playfully, "Relax babe." He cooed pressing his thumb against your bud and applying a bit of pressure, massaging it in a circular motion. Biting your lip you tried to calm your nerves, this proved difficult however with his snail like pace. Gently he trailed his hands over your thighs, using his thumbs he pulled your lips apart exposing you to him, this action made you feel slightly embarrassed and you let out a surprised moan as he trailed his tongue over it. He smirked as he continued to press his tongue against your clitoris, swirling it over and around it. Plunging his thumb inside you rotating it around and around, then trading it for one of his fingers. Your breath hitching then growing heavy as his finger pumped in and out of you while he sucked on your clitoris. "Mnm (Y/n), you taste so good." He said in between licks making your blush deepen. Tilting your head back as your mouth fell agape, your body shook in pure pleasure, you clenched your fists and fought with every fiber in your body to not start yelling out his name. Submerging his whole head between your thighs he held you tightly as he continued to eat you out, his tongue working in ways you couldn't imagine for his first time, feeling it wriggle inside you and lapping at your rough lining made you want to scream, but to avoid unwanted attention you bit down on your index finger to keep silent. "A-ah!" You moaned. Raph hummed in satisfaction as he pulled away from your womanhood, licking his lips dreamily, kind of like Mikey after or during eating ice cream. Silently you pleaded for him not to stop, letting out a soft whimper which made him chuckle. "What you can't expect to have all the fun, right?" He asked meeting your gaze and laughing when you huffed. He gave your hips a tug and pulled you back into the near freezing water making you hiss. 

 

 

Placing a hand on his plastron you pushed him back until you reached the stairs, silently instructing him to sit on the top step which he obliged and then knelt in front of him on the third. Tightly grasping his knees you licked his lips before kissing along his jaw then down his neck and giving that sweet spot a quick nip. Sliding your hands up his thighs then over his plastron, running your hands up and down the near smooth surface. Biting your lip seductively as your fingers reached the prominent lump in his lower plates, tracing your finger over the slit you began teasing out his member, which dropped down easier than you expected. Gently taking hold of his fully erect member you began stroking it, licking your lips as you played with him. Watching his pleasured expression you smirked and flicked your tongue over the tip. He let out a soft gasp as you trailed your tongue over the side of his cock, your hot breath brushing over his already slick flesh, "Mnm" you moaned as licked up and down his member. Your free hand cupping and playing with your breast as you sucked on the tip of his cock. Swirling your tongue over the "head" and then taking a bit more in as your head bobbed back and forth. Resting his hand atop your head he moaned, "(Y/n)." Moaning you took more of him in your mouth, true he isn't as big as Leo or wide as Donnie, he was still larger than the an average human and his distinct taste made it all the more better. Removing your hand from his cock you took as much of him as you could and let your now free hand drop between your thighs. Playing with yourself as you deep throat him. Moaning as you picked up your pace, working your tongue harder while you fingered yourself. His hips bucked slightly as he pushed your head down making you take more of him and gag a bit. Warm saliva poured from your mouth, flowing down and dripping off his cock. He began roughly thrusting into your mouth, the loud slurping sounds you're making turning him on that much more. "You like that (Y/n)? You like sucking on my turtle cock?" He asked. Moaning you nodded. Pulling away you gasped for air and tried to catch your breath. Taking a few deep breaths you looked back to his now neglected member and took hold of it again, licking from the bottom all the way to the top and then trailing kisses back down, then back up again. Rubbing the tip over your tongue as you stroked him you moaned, looking up into those intense emerald orbs as you fingered yourself. Taking him back into your mouth you bobbed your head up and down, taking as much of him as you can then nearly pulling him all the way out of your mouth, rinse repeat. Taking him all the way in you shook your head side to side slightly then came back up to the top, licking and sucking on the tip before plunging back down to repeat the action. Doing this a few more times you returned to simply sucking him off, rubbing your tongue against the side of him as you did and moaning while you played with your clit. Speeding up for a bit then returning to a more steady pace while you tightened your grip on him just a bit. His breaths growing more and more heavy he returned his hand back on top of your head, gripping a bit of your cold, wet, (h/l), (h/c) hair. Now he was struggling to stay silent while you rocked his world, sucking harder and jerking him a bit faster you earned a chur from the red banded turtle which made you smile over his cock. Lightly brushing your teeth over the sensitive flesh before trailing your tongue over it, you took it all the way in one more time before pulling it from your mouth with a 'pop' sound. 

 

 

He groaned, clearly not wanting you to stop which made you smile up at him. Growling he moved to the third step and pulled you onto his lap. Rubbing his member against your entrance you smirked at the idea that came to mind.Slapping his hands away you held his member, rubbing yourself against him, up and down his shaft. Rotating form a circular motion to up and down on him, you watched his pleasured expression as he grew more impatient. You kept this up for a little while until he couldn't take it anymore and forced you down onto him, feeling him completely bury himself inside you moaned, biting your lip to remind yourself to be quiet. After waiting a few moments for you to adjust to him you began moving your hips, grinding against him you both quietly moaned. Grabbing his shoulders you breathed harder as he lifted and forced your hips back down onto him. "Mnmm, R-Raph." You moaned. As your hips crashed down onto his, he thrust up into you. Keeping a steady pace you moved to take the lead, moving your hips in a circular motion as you rode his cock. Letting your hips go he allowed you to do what you would, opting to play with your breasts while you worked his dick. Obviously you'd be getting pretty good with this sort of thing, since you had already slept with two of his brothers but he tried not to think about that. Truth of it was that it bothered him, he loved you just as much as them and yet... "No, now isn't the time. Tonight is all about us, fuck them and the past right now." He thought to himself. Kissing you passionately licked your bottom lip asking for permission to enter which you gladly obliged, opening your mouth you moaned as he explored, tracing over the top row of your teeth. Cupping the back of his neck you deepened the kiss and wrestled his tongue for dominance. Winning you sped up and moaned into his mouth. After a while you broke away for some much needed air, panting as you both tried to catch your breaths. Finally deciding to take back control he tightly gripped your hips roughly forcing you down and grinding into you. Thrusting into you he groaned in pleasure, kissing over your collar bone and nipping at your neck. Growing tired of this position he stood up, reluctantly you separated from each other, nearly yelping when he made you bend over, gripping the railing you bit your lip as he reentered you from behind. Giving your rear a rough smack that stung more since you were wet as he fucked you. Your wet locks dangled from your bowed head swaying in the cool evening air as he roughly thrust into you, your legs trembling from both pleasure and the cold. Strangely it seemed hotter to be publicly fucked in the cold, the risk of getting caught or being seen turned you on even more, if that's even possible. Your walls tightened squeezing him even more, tightening your grip on the rail you bit your lip trying to keep quiet, though you really wanted to get loud right now and just scream for him to fuck you harder with that big throbbing turtle cock, but you know better, or at least some part of you was still sensible enough to be convincing. Nearly pulling out all the way then ramming all the way back in he groaned smacking and roughly holding your ass. Clamping your eyes shut you moaned through gritted teeth and could swear that the railing would dent beneath your death grip. "Harder," you moaned and he complied. Forcing your hips back to meet his thrusts you moaned a little louder, "G-god I'm such a whore." You thought to yourself. "First promising to give my body to all the brothers and now I'm letting one fuck me in a public place. Yet it feels so good," you continued your thought.

 

 

Slowing his pace down he thrust a bit more gently. Both of you panting trying to catch your breath. Pulling out he watched you drop to your knees, still fighting to calm your breathing, trembling in the cold and unable to stand on your own. "Are you okay?" He asked. You nodded. "Y-yeah." You answered. Slowly you stood up, your legs shaking violently looking as though they'd give out at any second, you leaned on the rail for support. "Come here," he said grabbing your wrist and pulling you to him. Looking up you tried to fight the blush rising. The water was still pretty cold but you both have been in and out so much it didn't seem to make much a difference anymore. He lifted you up and held you by the back of your legs and pressed your back to the pool wall. It took a moment to position himself properly but once he was in place he thrust inside you again, not hesitating to start fucking you again. First starting off slowly but rough. With your arms wrapped around his neck you stared into his eyes, neither of you breaking contact. This intensifying the passion between you, soft moans escaping your slightly parted lips as he moved inside you. As he picked up the pace he kissed you softly, your tongues meeting briefly between each kiss. "Mnm" You moaned into his mouth. Thrusting a bit more roughly he groaned. Breaking the kiss you stared into each other's eyes, panting as he sped up again. "Ah R-Raph!" You moaned again. (Truth be told, this would be a lot sexier if it were a hot tub and maybe had some rose petals.) As he fucked you harder and faster your back rubbed against the wall making your shoulders a little raw. Burying himself as deep as he could he ground his hips against you, moving side to side then returning to grinding. Releasing your hips he grabbed onto the pool edge, his body tightly pressed against yours which held you against the wall and slightly crushed you. Though the feeling of being tightly pressed between him and the wall sent your mind back to your shower, the thought of being fucked by two of them at the same time is going to drive you mad. Continuing to pump in and out of your tight, warm sex he groaned huskily in your ear. Picking up the pace and applying more force you moaned a little louder than expected. Kissing him you nibbled on his lip, the knot in your abdomen tightening as your flesh burned. "God this feels so good. Damn I really wanna fucking scream right now. Fuck me Raphael! Fuck me harder then fill me with all your hot cum! Oh god! Oh Raph!" You thought as you bit your lip. "Oh fuck, (Y/n) you feel so fucking good." He growled into your neck. "I think I'm going to cum," he panted thrusting harder. "Me too," you moaned. His lips crashed onto yours, the kiss quickly morphed into a hot make session as he fucked you even harder and faster. Moaning into each other's mouths as you both fell over the edge. Your walls caving onto his member, trapping him deep inside as his throbbing cock pumped hot, thick, cum into your pussy. Continuing to kiss passionately as the waves of pleasure washed over both your bodies. Your legs trembling in pure ecstasy as he continued to thrust pumping all his hot seed into you. Breaking away you looked into his eyes, breathing heavily as his thrusts slowed and became more spaced out until they stopped. "Th-that was amazing," you panted and rest your head on his shoulder. "Y-yeah," he nodded panting. Once you were calm enough to separate you both collected your garments and headed for your apartment. Once inside you jumped in the shower, again and cuddled in your bed after drying off. "Damn it. I want you all to my fucking self... how the hell did I end up falling for you?" He asked your sleeping frame, looking over at your peaceful expression.

 

 

Author's note: Finally Raph is up! Alright so first things first, Spoiler/ Warning! Next chapter is going to depict EXPLICIT RAPE! If you are OFFENDED, DON"T LIKE, or WHATEVER by this subject DON'T READ. Just wanna give you all the heads up that this was going to be coming up. Anyway thanks all for reading, hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think and I hope to update soon! ♥ 

 

 

Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^


	6. A Fantastic Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings can be quite wonderful, shame about breakfast though.

Disclaimer: I don’t own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

 

 

Turtles x Reader (2012)

 

 

"Mikey!" You cried out on the verge of hysteria, his baby blues finally snapping open at the sound of your panicked voice. Sweat beaded his light green skin, his breathing is heavy and his usually bright orbs were wide in terror as he shot up in bed. Your surroundings finally registering he pulled you into a tight embrace, tears brimming those terrified child like eyes, holding you tightly against him he was slightly relieved that you appeared to be okay. "Wh-what happened?" He asked in a shaky tone. "You tell me... you had gone to bed and just a little while ago you had began to scream bloody murder. Crying out and yelling, though I couldn't really make out about what." You softly replied pulling back a little to look him in the eye. He blinked in confusion, "It... It was just a dream?" He asked as his ridges knitted. "I'd suppose so. What did you dream about?" You asked placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. He looked over you a couple more times before he realized that it really was just a bad dream, shaking his head he answered, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He tried a soft smile and you frowned. "It clearly isn't nothing, you terrified me. The least thing you can do is open up to me, and let me know what had scared you so bad." You huffed. Sighing he nodded, though he hadn't made an attempt to answer, he was clearly trying to find the words to describe his nightmare. The sight of you being pinned beneath Rahzar made him tense up, closing his eyes he tried to force the image away. It was obviously difficult for him to just even remember, with a sigh you smiled, "It's okay. You don't have to tell me, just know that what ever it was it isn't real and everything is fine. It's late you should try and get some more sleep." You said standing. Just as you turned and began to head for the door his hand shot out and grabbed your wrist, a little startled you jumped but relaxed turning back to him. His head was turned so he wasn't looking at you, he looked a little embarrassed and coy which made your heart swell. "Is something the matter?" You asked looking him up and down with concern. He shook his head but tightened his grip. "I-I want you to stay with me..." He said quietly. Was his dream that bad? "Of course," you smiled and sat back down on the edge of his bed. "Did you want me to wait until you fall asleep?" You asked and he again shook his head. "I uh... wanted you to come and sleep with me." He said fiddling with his comforter. "L-like actually sleep or..." You started and his eyes widened. "N-no I meant like... a sleep over." He said holding his hands up defensively. With a soft chuckle you nodded, "Okay." He watched as you pulled off your shoes and slowly crawled into bed with him, he held the covers up for you to pull them over yourself when you were ready. Cuddling up beside him you let the bedding drape over your frame, it seemed to feel a little awkward for him while you were entirely comfortable with this sort thing now. Wrapping his arm around your shoulders he held you close, a little afraid that if his grip should loosen you slip away into a fate worse than his nightmare, if there was one, and if there is he didn't want to even think about it. Letting your eyes fall closed you felt yourself drifting off, the sound of his heart beat lulling you to sleep. It didn't take as long as one would expect for Mikey to join you in the land of dreams, especially after such a night terror, probably because you were now in his company.

 

 

With a groan Mikey stretched out in his bed, the covers were bundled up near the foot of the bed, a bit of drool pooled near the corner of his mouth, his teddy bear stood upside down against a leg of his bed and his mask lazily draped on the wheel of his skate board. A heavenly scent wafting in the air making his mouth water at the thought of the delicious meal currently being prepared. Sitting up he realized that you were no longer in bed with him, panic setting in he quickly grabbed his mask and bolted from his room. Darting into the kitchen he stopped in the doorway, frozen in shock and disbelief. His cheeks heating up at the sight before him, a sweet humming sound emanating from the figure standing before the stove, rubbing his eyes and blinking repeatedly to make sure he was actually seeing what he hoped he was. Turning you smiled, "Morning handsome. Hungry?" You asked with a bright smile. It wasn't that you were cooking that had been so unbelievable, but here you were in tight short shorts, a bra and a cute cupcake print apron. He continued to stand there speechless, ogling you and questioning if this was really happening or not. "Take a picture it'll last longer," you winked and his cheeks grew darker. "You never did answer my question, are you hungry?" You asked again pouring the scrambled eggs onto a plate and turning the heat off. He looked to the food set out on the island there were sausage, eggs, hash browns, and french toast with a few dipping cups filled with different kinds of syrup. It all did look really good but, something just felt a bit off. "Well? Or are you in the mood for something else?" You asked with a cheery smile. In truth it was all exactly he was in the mood for, the smell was driving him crazy but he still couldn't bring himself to take a plate. Suddenly he felt you wrap your arms around him, "Perhaps a few other morning tasks must be handled first?" You whispered in his ear in such a way that made him shiver. Your fingertips lightly tracing over his skin then trailing down his plastron, following the grooves until you reached his lower plates making him tense up. With a light giggle you placed a warm kiss on his neck, tracing over the growing bulge in his groin you smiled continuing to peck at his neck and collar. His breathing quickening as he became more and more excited. Pressing and dragging your tongue up over his pulse point you gave a soft nip continuing to tease out his member. He bit his lip as his member fell into your small, soft, warm hand which you eagerly began stroking it as you continued nip playfully at his neck and collar. He let out a moan as you continued stroking him, kissing down his neck to his shoulder, your desire bubbling and your free hand moves to caress yourself. Lightly squeezing your breast you let out a soft breath, the heat growing between your legs as you tighten your grip on him just a little making his breath hitch. Continuing like this for a little while before you couldn't take it anymore, turning him around you quickly dropped to your knees and took hold of him with both of your hands casting a lust filled glance up at him. His usually innocent baby blues suddenly so mature and aflame with anticipation. Dragging your tongue over the base of his cock you closed your eyes, licking up to the tip and taking in a good portion of him. He let out an adorable moan as you began to suck him, his strangely sweet demeanor turning into a kinky devil as he grabbed a dipping cup. 

 

 

The sticky sweet substance drizzled down his lower abdomen, over his shaft onto your lips and tongue. Licking up the syrup from his lower plates you smiled, holding out your hand for the cup, pouring a thick line over his cock you hummed while you licked it up. Going back to sucking him off you took him deeper, working your tongue as your head bobbed up and down over his shaft. His hand rest atop your head as he moaned your name. Gripping a handful of your (h/l) (h/c) locks, his eyes closed blissfully and his mouth slightly agape as the adorably sexy sounds emanated from the young turtle. Pulling him from your mouth you kissed just above his groin, trailing kisses up his plastron until you reached his collar. The short terrapin whimpering under your spell, every touch sending waves of electricity and pleasure through him. Drizzling a little bit of syrup over the crook of his neck you watched as it slowly dripped down to his collar, slurping it up and suckling on his neck you moaned. Pouring a bit over your lips you held the back of his neck, gently pulling him into a sticky sweet kiss, he eagerly licked them clean, a bit left near the corners of both your mouths, biting his bottom lip you growled hungrily. His once idle hands now excitedly exploring your body, shivering with anticipation as his large digits trailed over your soft skin, you began rubbing your hips against his in a smooth paced rhythm and moaned into his mouth. Finding the clamps to your bra he worked on getting it off, throwing it away once he found success, rubbing your now bare back and trailing his finger over your spine as he wrestled your tongue for dominance. Skipping over the ribbon of the apron until he reached your shorts playing with the waist of them and teasingly tugging them down only a little bit as you broke away from the kiss but before you could pull away to discard them he grabbed hold of your ass and pulled you back into him. Casting a (e/c) glare at him you couldn't help but melt at that wide toothy smile. Once he was certain you weren't going to try and rush anymore he let your butt go and returned to the waist of your shorts. He pulled them down a little, smiling as they dropped to your feet, the feeling of being so naughty in the kitchen and the risk of being caught adding to the excitement. Finally turning to the tie of the apron and tugging on a ribbon listening to the slip of the bow as it disappeared. Following the border of the garment until he reached the strap draped around your neck, lifting it over your head and tossing it away revealing your exposed frame to him. Taking a moment to fully enjoy the sight before he cupped your breasts, they'd become rather sensitive from all the play of the other boys, moaning as he kneaded them you bit your lip as he pinched one of your hardening nipples. His actions were much more gingerly and curious, slow paced yet eager to explore the next uncharted territory. Kind of like a child hyped up on sugar who wants to play with all their toys but jumps from game to game until they're bored, cute. Wrapping his mouth over the perfect flesh, swirling his tongue around your nipple and sucking on it. Holding his head against your chest you moaned, making him chuckle softly and nibble on the already sensitive skin. "A-ah!" You gasped biting your lip. As he pulled away from your chest you looked into his eyes lazily, lust filling your expression and he smiled pulling you into another kiss.

 

 

Pushing you back against the Island, his hands pushing the plates of food back, the sound of glass breaking filling the lair as the plates crashed to the ground, food and drink spilling all over the floor. Lifting you up onto the counter, he nestled himself between your legs, rubbing up and down your thighs. Your breathing quickening as he laid you back, leaning over you he poured a bit of syrup on your neck and licked it up slowly. Kissing over your collar and down your chest drizzling a line following his direction. After reaching your lower abdomen he slowly trailed his tongue back over the sweet guideline, planting a few sticky kisses over your breasts once he reached the end. Eagerly you watched as he retreated to your hips, his baby blues studying the sunset panties shielding you from him, cautiously he began to remove them, slowly sliding them down your (dark, tan, creamy) legs until they were free and he placed a soft kiss on your ankle. Grabbing the dipping cup he used his finger to paint a line up your calf to your thigh and cleaned it off using his tongue. Trailing his hands up your legs, massaging them gently and nuzzling his smooth head against your inner thigh as he kissed the other. Biting your lip in anticipation as he stole your breath. Placing a warm kiss on your bud he slowly trailed his tongue over your entrance making you shiver, the aloof yet effective way he lapped at your sex had definitely earned the sexy moans escaping your slightly parted lips. You never expected the youngest of the brothers to be so good with his tongue, then again he did eat a lot of candy and ice cream... "A-ah! M-Mikey~!" You moaned arching your back and he chuckled from between your thighs. The feeling of his finger plunging into your depths as he lightly sucked on your clit was nearly enough to send you over the edge, all those button mashing sessions had really paid off. Before you could place a hand on top of his head, he pulled away licking his lips with an amused smile. You groaned begging him not to stop but he hadn't shown any sign of continuing, much to your disappointment. Making sure you were all the way up on the counter he carefully climbed up and knelt over you. Blush taking his cheeks as you wrapped your arms and legs around him. It took a moment for the shock to dissipate before he regained his confidence, grabbing hold of his member and rubbing it against your entrance. His mouth falling open as he slowly pushed his way in, the feeling of your body readily accepting him sent a shiver up his spine, both of you letting out a groan once he was fully sheathed. Waiting a few moments to gather his bearings before he began to slowly thrust into you. The feeling of his hips gently bumping into yours made your body feel like it was on fire, he was much more slow in his love making, making it just that. He kept a steady pace but put a little more force into his motions, the real special thing that made this such a new experience was the way he looked into your (e/c) orbs, the gentle gaze he held as he softly fucked... no fuck isn't the right term, loved you. You sighed in content as he continued to thrust, planting soft kisses on your shoulder, neck and jaw. The tenderness of his touch reminded you a lot of your first time, with his brother, Leo. Mikey didn't exactly like being the last to enjoy the joys of your flesh and it'd be a lie to say he wasn't jealous but he really didn't want to think about you being with his brothers. Right now was about just you two. Nuzzling his face into your neck he took a deep breath. Enjoying your scent he let out a groan as his thrust grew a bit more rough.

 

 

Both of your sexy sounds mixed, the feel of his hot breath on your shoulder sent shivers through you, his thrusts racking your body and causing a knot to form in your abdomen. His hands exploring your sweat covered body, the heat intensifying as he stole your lips in a passionate kiss, moaning into his mouth as you fought for dominance and digging your nails into the grooves of his carapace. The distinct scent of sex filled the air, the feel of his plastron and weight on top of you filled you with an indescribable pleasure. Rocking your hips against his you moaned a little louder, the knot tightening and your heart began to race. Suddenly you felt inclined to look up, your eyes widened as you saw your other three lovers standing just shy of the mess of breakfast in front of the island that you and their younger brother were currently occupying. The heat rose up your neck and your face burned of shame, sure it was true that you slept with the others and they all knew about it, but you never had to face multiple being there... watching. Yet somehow you felt your loins grow hotter, the knot twisting in an oddly pleasurable way. You tapped on Mikey's shoulder to get him to notice the others. "Eh, fuck em." He shrugged and continued to thrust into you. You were rendered speechless from Mikey's demeanor, even he had to admit that it was entirely out of character, yet he just didn't care and then there was the fact that the other's seemed envious or longing? Which isn't right, Leo would have said something about it being wrong, right? Raph definitely would have had a hissy fit or an out burst of jealousy, right? Donnie... would he have cared? Were you just a toy... an escape... a rebound? You couldn't dwell on the negative thoughts for too long since Mikey was sure to keep your attention. Even though your eyes were bouncing from deep blue, emerald and chocolate the shame that had taken hold melted away as your moans grew louder and louder. With each thrust Mikey picked up the pace and pumped harder. It wasn't long before he found that sweet spot and exploited it, positioning himself in way that allowed him to hit every time. "O-oh god!" You moaned running a hand through your messy, (h/l), (h/c) tresses. "You like being watched while he fucks you?" Raph whispered in your ear. "You're a naughty girl, and naughty girls need to be punished." Donnie said in a seductive tone in your other ear. Leo had remained silent, he didn't need to say anything, just staring into those sapphire eyes was enough to know the sort of confident, sexy yet demeaning things he could say to you. The thought of Master Splinter finding out this way only seemed to cross your mind, but it's effect hadn't lasted long. Clutching a handful of your own (h/c) locks you tugged lightly on them, forcing your back into the counter trying to keep yourself grounded since you felt as though you'd drift off if you didn't. Tightly grabbing your hips Mikey lifted them slightly as he continued to pound into you, your face changing into a silent scream as you reached ever closer to your climax. "You like that?" Mikey asked watching your expression and you nodded. "(Y/n), he asked a question. Answer him." Donnie reprimanded. Nodding you answered, "Y-yes!" Your moans intensifying as he thrust harder and faster. Arching your back you let out a cry as you came, your body trembling from the pleasure and your walls closing around the thick member inside you. Letting out pained yet pleasured groans as he tried to finish, he came deep inside of you. "What is going on in here?" A stern and obviously aggravated adult voice demanded.

 

 

"M-Master Splinter I-I can explain!" Mikey cried waking with a start and throwing himself into a sitting position. The sudden out burst of the young terrapin waking up scared you into consciousness. "What's going on?" You asked jumping up and looking at your sleeping partner. A hue of embarrassment rose from his neck into his cheeks as he realized he'd been dreaming again. "N-nothing." He stuttered fidgeting with his hands. You quirked a brow and rest your hand on your chest trying to calm yourself. "Gosh you scared the crap out of me, Mikey." You said letting out an exasperated breath. "S-sorry." He apologized hanging his head and casting a guilty glance toward you. "It's okay," you reassured giving his shoulder a soft squeeze. Covering your mouth as a yawn escaped your soft lips your bra strap (I know not everyone goes to bed with one but Reader wore it since they're sharing the bed with yet to be lover Mikey) fell from your shoulder, the (f/c) fabric catching the wide baby blue stare of your sleeping companion. He still couldn't believe that he had dreamed such things about you, not that he didn't like it but... it felt weird. Or is it that... Finally he realized you'd been staring at him, following your gaze to the rather large bulge in the covers above his lap. Both of your faces were on fire, silently confirming what it was. Becoming more and more nervous he began sputtering an explanation. Silencing him with a kiss you felt him tense up for a brief moment before you pulled away. "It's okay," you purred leaning in to kiss him again, gently resting your hand on his upper thigh. Completely take aback by it all he wondered if this was really happening, which of course he hoped it was. Melting into the kiss he leaned closer to you, deciding you were through with gently prodding around and being coy you pushed him onto his back as you crawled over him. Still lip locked as you straddled him, rubbing your hands up and down his plastron earning a chur from the young turtle. His hands explored you in a way similar to his dream, carefully studying your figure and memorizing the feel of your body. Shivering under his touch you let out a soft breath and began to grind your hips against him, fondling yourself until your hands reached your head and you started running your fingers through it. His usually innocent mind was spiraling out of control as he continued to stare up at you. Biting your lip you cast a sexy glance down at him, taking hold of the bottom of your shirt and lifting it slowly you moved your hips in a circular motion. Pulling the garment over head and discarding it you smiled as he marveled at your (f/c) bra, the way it perfectly cupped your breast but it was still shielding you from him and thus was now the enemy. Swaying to the nonexistent music you reached behind and unhooked your bra, sending it with your shirt some where on the already messy floor. Sitting up and taking hold of one of your breast and wrapping his mouth around the other, Mikey being to play. You couldn't help but smile at his impatience, throwing your head back as a moan escaped you and taking a sharp breath as he nibbled on your nipple. You really had to wonder just where he learned such things, as far as you knew he was supposed to be the innocent one... Wait we're talking about Mikey here, course he'd have some unbelievable secrets... and he isn't really that innocent. Obviously. It didn't take long for him to switch which breast he had in his mouth or in his hand but you weren't complaining. You decided it wouldn't be to smart to try and pull away now, though you really wanted to slip out of your bottoms.

 

 

You guessed that Mikey must be a tits guy since he wasn't too keen on ending his playtime with them but you reassured that you'd make it up to him. Quickly pulling your bottoms and panties off you returned to straddling him, the anticipation killing the both of you. In all honesty you really wanted to skip all the foreplay, but deep down you'd feel bad for not giving him the same amount of attention as his brothers. Taking hold of his member you began stroking it, watching his expression as his breath began to quicken clearly enjoying the contact. Smirking you tightened your grip and sped up your pace a little. The temptation of rising your hips and lowering yourself on him growing and making it hard to resist. Leaning forward you licked the tip before wrapping your mouth around it. His mouth falling agape as you took more and more of him and began sucking him off. Working your tongue up and down the sides of his shaft earning the cutest moans you ever did hear. Gently bucking his hips he moaned your name making you blush. Your own needs making it hard to focus and thus is causing your technique to suffer you began to rub your own sex. Paying close attention to your bud with the tips of your index and middle fingers before plunging them into your depths. Moaning onto his cock you fingered yourself, moving your hips against your hand as you fucked yourself. Placing a three fingered hand atop your head and taking hold of your hair he gave a rather gentle tug. His efforts to be gentle were absolutely adorable. Pulling him from your mouth and removing your fingers you lustfully looked into those baby blue orbs. Sucking your fingers clean as you crawled back over him. Rubbing him against your entrance you growled when he protested. "What's wrong?" You asked trying not to sound annoyed. "I want to taste you," he answered rather confidently. Your (e/c) eyes widened and you slowly nodded. Though you were adamant on staying on top, you moved until you were sitting "on" his face. Taking hold of your thighs he ran his tongue over your folds, making your shiver and slightly arch your back. Repeating the action he flicked his tongue over your clitoris, the moisture of your sex increasing with each lap. Sucking on your sex and skillfully working his tongue inside you, he let out sounds of satisfaction, seeming to be really enjoying your flavor. Moaning you began to grind your hips. The disappointment of his stopping nearly driving you mad, taking your chance you positioned yourself and lowered yourself onto his member. You didn't waste any time and began to rock back and forth, then really moved into working your hips. Moaning he grabbed hold of your waist, thrusting as he pulled you down. The feeling of being inside you doesn't compare to anything he might have dreamed. Grinding your hips against his you leaned back, running your hands through your (h/l) (h/c) hair. Though you both wanted to moan louder and louder you did your best to keep as quiet as you could manage, to avoid being walked in on by his brothers or worse caught by Splinter. "(Y-y/n)," Mikey moaned. Leaning forward as you slammed your hips down onto him you bit your lip attempting to stifle your moans. The difficulty only increasing when he took hold of your ass and used one of his thick fingers to begin toying with it. Breathing heavily you violently kissed him, both your breaths quickening as you reached your climax. Moaning into each other's mouths as he filled you with his cum, feeling him throb inside of you, you both blushed as a knock came from the door. "Mikey training in twenty!" Raph barked from the other side. 

 

 

 

Author's note: This probably has to be the most sexual of my chapters. In all honesty I actually ended up deciding against the rape chapter, mainly because I finished this first and also it‘s taking me forever to write…. and I kinda lost interest in it. I might do it later as a prequel to this but no promises. Also what took so long for the Raph chapter was it was three quarters of the way done and was supposed to take place on the beach, but I didn’t like how forced it felt, so I scraped it and started all over. So bit of warning if you don’t like girl on gilr avoid the future chapter. Not sure when it’ll be up but yeah, just wanna give a heads up. Anyway thanks for reading, sorry it took so long and hope you enjoyed. ♥


	7. Every Teen Boys Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a pretty steamy in the dojo after a long training session.

Disclaimer: I don’t own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

 

 

Turtles x Reader (2012)

 

 

Brown eyes watched as you sparred with the fan wielding red head, your (pale, creamy, tan, dark) skin glistening in the light from sweat, your (f/c) tank top and (color) shorts tightly hugging your frame, grunts escaping your soft lips with each swing or block. It's summer so you and April wore lighter clothes, but you both still end up sweating more than you'd like. Neither of you want to put your training on hold, so you just kinda deal with it. Although the change in your attire really draws in more attention than your comfortable with. As April swung at you, you stepped back and grabbed her wrist. Knocking her fan from her you brought her to the ground and straddled her. Breathing heavily you held your small blade to her chest, "Looks like I win this time." You smiled. Nodding she agreed, "Yeah. Call it quits for today?" She asked and you laughed. "Can't handle the heat? Get outta the kitchen. I think I'm going to train a little while longer." You answered slowly climbing off of her. Grabbing your wrist she stopped you, wide (e/c) eyes staring into those soft baby blues, there's a million questions running around your mind and yet you just can't find your voice. Licking her lips April sat up, "I was thinking of a different kind of sparring, if you're interested." She said unblinking. Your heart had began to race, somehow you knew what she was talking about but you still asked, "Wh-what did you have in mind?" She giggled as she leaned in and pressed her lips against yours. Your eyes widened but you didn't pull away, 'what am I doing?' you knit your brow as you kissed back. "Mnmf." You groaned against her lips as she trailed a hand up your leg. Smirking against your mouth she breathed, "Relax. We can take it slow." She cooed softly as she cupped your face. 

 

 

Relaxing you let her lay you back, kneeling half way over you she kissed you again, trailing her slender digits through your hair and traced tiny circles over one of your many hickeys with her free hand. Thankfully you usually have them covered and no one other than your lovers have seen them. Biting your bottom lip April growled demanding entrance, happily obliging you moaned as you fought for dominance. Tracing your hands up her back you pulled her hair from it's ponytail and tangled your digits in the red tresses. Her soft pale skin... feels like ice against your singed frame from the fiery green skin of your lovers, the silky red strands entangling your fingers, the sweet sweaty scent drew you deeper into the new pleasure and your powerless to fight the tide. Hazily looking up into those icy baby blues after she broke the kiss you breathed deeply, like a hungry predator she lunged for your neck, gasping you grabbed a handful of her hair as she gave a rough bite, 'so much for slow'. Licking the salty flesh she hummed in satisfaction, "A-April... i-if we continue here... w-we may be caught." You struggled to say, the sane part of your brain screaming for you to get up and take a freezing shower... freezing. Like ice. Her icy eyes. Her icy skin. 'Cool me. Freeze me. Burn me! Warm me!', pushing your thighs together you fought to contain the warmth within. Letting her hand fall down your neck she traced the bone of your collar while she kissed and nibbled on your pulse point. Taking a shaky breath you tried to clear your mind, 'Don't let the lust take over'. Trailing kisses up your neck and tracing your jaw she smiled before taking your lips again. Crawling over you she rubbed her hands up and down your sides, rubbing your legs together you writhed beneath her. Your hands itching to touch her or to fondle yourself.

 

 

Finally unable to hold back any longer you tore your hands from her hair, tracing a finger down her spine you gripped her hips, massaging them with your thumbs. A sound of pleasure vibrated into your mouth, sliding a hand up your abdomen to your chest and taking hold of one of your breast, she fondled it. Deepening the kiss you sucked on her tongue, earning a squeal of surprise from her, smirking you slid one hand to her ass and squeezed. Breaking from the kiss for some much needed air she looked down into your (e/c) pools, "Enjoying yourself?" She asked arching a brow. "Seems I'm not the only one," you taunted and gave her ass another squeeze. "It's getting a bit too hot for these, now isn't it?" She hinted tilting her head and quirked a brow. "Don't like beating around the bush much, do you?" You asked arching a brow. "Oh trust me, I will. I just want to jump into deeper waters." She answered making your cheeks heat up. "You're dirty. I like that." You smiled propping yourself on your elbows and kissing her. Placing her hands on your thighs she pulled your legs apart and settling herself between them. Smirking you wrapped your legs around her waist, "I'm not that easy Red." You teased. "Good, I love to work." She replied. Flipping you both over you continued to tease, grinding your hips against hers, biting her lip she groaned and tried to continue to fondle you. Grabbing her wrists you held them down over her head, "Relax. You'll have your turn, when I say so." You breathed huskily into her ear. Licking up her neck from her collar you smiled as she shuddered beneath you, tightening your grip on her wrists you used your free hand to trace just beneath her tank right over her waist.

 

 

"(Y-Y/n)," she groaned. Giggling you hooked her legs with your feet and forced them apart (if you seen robin hood with Kevin Cosner(idk if that's spelled right) you'll know what I mean.). Resting between her creamy athletic legs you gave a rough thrust, moaning she whined, "Come on, don't be mean." Sliding your hand up her shirt you traced a finger between her breast, licking your lips you shrugged, "You can endure a bit of teasing. Might teach you patience." You replied with a smirk. Pulling her shirt up to rest just above her breast you gazed down at the gray sports bra in your way, a devious smile spread across your lips as you drew your tanto, pressing the flat of it against her skin, she let out a gasp as you cut the middle open and exposed her. Tossing the blade away you lowered your face to her bosom, taking a pink bud into your mouth and flicking it with your tongue. Gasping she moaned softly as you sucked on her breast, letting her wrists go your other hand flew to the unattended flesh and softly kneaded it. Her arms coiled around you, holding you pressed down against her torso, gripping a bit of your soft (h/l) (h/c) hair and your (f/c) shirt. Switching breasts you nibbled a bit on her hardening nipple, your free hand sliding down her stomach and into her bottoms. Tugging on the top of her panties you waited a bit before invading her undergarments, the rough curls of her pussy rubbing against your hand as you traced her lips and massaged her clitoris. Her womanhood moistening at your touch, giggling you looked into those lust filled light blues, "Already so wet?" You asked in a teasing tone making her blush. Spreading her you slipped a finger in earning a gasp, her warm juices soaking your finger as he walls tried to trap you.

 

 

Pumping your finger in and out you thrust your hips against hers. Working on her neck and fondling her breast, her moans filling the air as you pleasured her. Brown hues widening as they continued to stare at the scene playing out before them, biting his lip he reached down and rubbed his groin. Taking hold of his erection he began to jerk off, still watching the naughty girl time you two are having. Inserting a second finger you picked up your pace, hitting that rough patch of her walls you earned a loud moan, "R-Right there!" She cried and you obliged. Sucking on one of her breasts again you fingered her a bit more roughly, growling you bit down and earned a yelp. "I want to taste your pussy," you growled lustfully and withdrew your hand. Both blue and brown eyes watched you bring your fingers to your mouth and suck them clean of the glistening clear liquid. Grabbing the top of her bottoms you tore them down until they were rested over her ankles, lifting her legs you crawled under, her knees resting on your shoulders as you gazed at her quivering pussy, trailing your tongue over her a few times before plunging it into her depths and lap at her walls. "A-Ah! That feels so good (Y/n)," she moaned resting a hand on your head. Humming you sucked on her soaking pussy, her sweet juices dripping from the corner of your mouth, tightening her grip on your hair she gave a rough tug making you moan. "Like that?" She asked repeating the action. Wriggling your hips you slid one hand down your own bottoms and began to play with yourself, still moaning while she ground her hips against your mouth, using your other hand to play with her clitoris her moans grew louder.

 

 

Unable to hang on without getting your share of pleasure you pulled away from her, "Aw (Y/n) don't stop." She pleaded. Standing you quickly stripped and pulled her bottoms and underwear all the way off. "My turn." You said and she smiled pushing you to lay back. Crawling over you she wiggled her hips, her glistening pussy tempting you as she 69 you. Grabbing her hips you returned to eating her out, moaning as she licked you and traced a finger over your lips. The both of you eating each other out, the sexy sounds you made wafting through the dojo, covered in even more sweat than before when you were training. "You taste so good." She moaned as she pressed her tongue against your clitoris, her hot breath brushing over your inner thighs sending shivers up your spine. "I-I can't get enough of you either," you moaned back as you trailed your tongue over her from top to bottom. Moaning Casey bucked his hips as he continued to pleasure himself. "They're so dirty... wish I was in the middle of that." He muttered to himself. Using the handle of your tanto like a dildo you fucked her, moving her hips back to meet your movements she moaned, "H-harder!" Smirking your ground the hilt into her making her moan louder, "You really want to get caught. Don't you?" You asked and she shook her head. "Nuh uh, I-I just-, can't keep quiet!" She moaned. Returning to eating you out both of your breathing growing heavy as your moans grew louder, "L-let me see that knife." She said holding her hand out to you. Handing it to her you returned to sucking on her pussy.

 

 

Moaning she bit her lip and inserted the end of the knife into you. "A-ah!" You moaned pulling away from her for a moment. "D-Don't stop." She breathed moving her hips in front of you. Moving back to her you used your thumbs to hold her open, licking from to to bottom you made noisy slurping sounds. "Y-Yes! Ah!" She moaned as she fucked you with your knife. Breathing heavily Casey began to buck his hips, "Oh.. you dirty girls." He moaned through clenched teeth. "More April!" You demanded as you traced a finger over her ass. Fucking you harder with your weapon dildo she shuddered, "Yes! Play with my slutty ass!" She moaned and you smirked. Fingering her ass you continued to eat her out, moaning loudly as she found your spot and continued to grind the hilt against it. "Oh fuck! R-Right there April!" You cried. You played like this a while before deciding to try scissoring. It took a little bit to figure out how position yourselves but the pay off was more than worth it. Rubbing against each other you moaned loudly. A knot forming in both of your stomachs, your bodies burning, your sweat and juices mingling. "A-April I-I'm...." You started. "C-Cumming!" April finished. Smashing your lips together you both came as you played with each other's tongues. Muffled moans filling the air as you both came down, sweat covered chests rising and falling as you tried to catch your breaths. Quietly Casey continued to fuck himself, licking his fingers he returned to jacking off, the sight of you embracing after such a steamy training session sending him over the edge. Grunting he came and a feeling of being watched washed over him.

 

 

Gritting their teeth the guys watched Casey, the sounds of you two girls still training far off in the distance. None of them liked the way that Casey has been looking at you and their territorial behavior has only worsened since they began to see him as a threat to their rivalry. You had agreed to be with all of them, though sharing with each other is still hard for them, the thought of losing you to Mr. "Infamous Casey Jones" made all their blood boil. "Arrrgh!" You growled as you wrestled with April over the tatami. Both of you breathing hard as sweat made your skin glisten, standing you both took a stance waiting for the other to attack. Casey continued to stare at you, the prominent bulge in his pants catching the turtles attention and only securing their suspicions. No way in hell were they going to let him try and step into their territory. "Damn that Jones, wasn't having April enough? Damn dog." Donnie's thoughts growled as he glared at the rebel teen. "No way is some wannabe vigilante gonna steal my girl, even if he is my best friend." Raph thought to himself as his emerald daggers stabbed right through the boy. "That Punk kid Jones better keep his dirty mitts off (Y/n), I won't stand for that flunkie bad boy making a move on her. Especially when I still have to beat the others in our rivalry." He thought narrowing his sapphire eyes. "(Y/n) wouldn't think of Casey like that, right? He better not try anything or else Dr. Prankenstien will have to protect his claim, with desperate measures." Mikey frowned. Casey turned to catch the glares of the turtles, he quirked a brow in total confusion but shrugged before returning to staring at you and April train. "Darn fantasy... really gotta stop watching those old videos." He muttered beneath his breath letting his shoulders drop. 

 

 

 

Author's note: And so the plot thickens, will the reader have a new playmate? Will jealousy tear up the guys bonds? Will there be a victor of the rivalry or will the guys learn to share? In all honesty I don’t even know! Anyway thanks for reading, sorry it took so long and hope you enjoyed. ♥


	8. After Sparring shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-chan takes a shower after a long sparring session. But who's accompanying her?

Disclaimer: I don’t own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

 

 

Turtles x Reader (2012)

 

 

After your sparing match with April, she and Splinter had gone out for a training exercise. Walking out of the dojo you wiped your sweat covered brow with the back of your hand, the collective stare of all the boys watching as you passed through the common room. Heading into the kitchen you grabbed a water bottle you set in the freezer when you first arrived in the lair, gasping and letting out a sensual sound as you pressed the icy object against the hot skin of your neck you closed your eyes, "Oh yeah, that feels good." You breathed before opening it and taking a swig. Holding the water bottle against the back of your neck you headed back into the common room, smiling to your lovers you gave a wave, "Hey (Y/n)." Casey smiled approaching you, earning a glare from the turtles. "Hey Casey," You smiled. You both talked about little nothings. The jealousy in the turtles growing immensely as you talked to the human boy, it nearly boiled over when you had began to laugh and playfully pushed him. "Cut it out," you laughed. "So you doing anything tonight?" He asked looking you up and down. Blinking you stepped back a little, "Well I would like to shower, after that... I'm not very certain." You answered casting a glance over to your lovers. Quirking a brow he smirked confidently, "Alright well if you find yourself with nothing to do, Casey Jones is always ready to beat away boredom." He said with a wink. "Right... thanks. See ya later then." You said politely and headed to the bathroom. Setting the outfit you brought to change into out, you turned on the water, running a hand through your (h/l) hair you sighed, "What is getting into everyone?" You asked no one.

 

 

Stripping out of your current attire you stepped into the shower, relaxing as the hot water ran over your sweaty skin and soaking your (h/c) locks. Grabbing the shampoo bottle you brought you began scrubbing your hair, massaging your scalp as you washed away the day's filth, returning to beneath the water you rinsed your tresses. Grabbing your loofah you poured a bit of body wash onto it, lathering up your body, humming as you continued scrubbing your naked frame. Feeling a slight draft for a brief moment you shivered, but it passed so quickly that you didn't question it. Suddenly you felt your back pressed against a hard, smooth surface, opening your eyes you looked down to see two green fingered hands holding you by the waist. Turning your head to see who it was you blushed at seeing intense green eyes staring right into your (e/c) orbs. "R-Raph... what're you doing?" You asked tightening your grip on your loofah. "Well I need a shower," he answered nonchalantly. "Okay... but I am using it." You said placing a hand on your chest trying to calm your fast beating heart. "I don't mind company," he stated seeming to be completely oblivious to how your feeling. "Here let me wash your back," he said taking the loofah from you and started scrubbing your back in a circular motion. Swallowing hard you blushed, "Th-thanks." You muttered. Smirking he spoke into your ear, "No problem." Soaping up one of his hands he cupped one of your breasts making you jump, "Relax, not like I haven't had my fun with these already." He said kneading the tender flesh.

 

 

"R-Raph what about- the others?" You asked grabbing hold of his wrist. "What about em? Not like they don't know about us." He growled into your ear. "Y-yeah b-but Splinter...April... and Casey." You protested. "Splinter and April are out on a training exercise, screw Casey. He needs to see you're off limits." He responded planting a few kisses on the back of your neck. Dropping the loofah he held your hips and pulled them back into his. Gasping you bit your lip, your body was already starting to feel hot, "Gee I am such a slut..." You thought to yourself. Biting onto your neck Raph let his hand fall from your hip and rest it between your legs. Tracing you with his thick finger he smirked against your skin, getting wet already? You must really want me." He said huskily as he slowly penetrated you with his digit. Moaning you leaned back against him, taking hold of your jaw he turned your head and planted a hot kiss on your lips. As he frenched you he pumped his finger in and out. Reaching behind you, you rubbed your hand up and down over his lower plates, earning a few rough grunts from Raphael. It took a minuet to tease out his member, grabbing it you began to jerk him off, he picked up the pace of fingering you making your moans grow a little louder. Deepening the kiss he muffled your moans, "Mnmph." You moaned as his tongue beat yours into submission. Growling he moved as deep as he could and rubbed the rough part of your wall with a bit more force. Your legs had began to tremble in excitement, your sex over flowing with your juices, running down your thighs and soaking his hand.

 

 

Withdrawing his finger he broke the kiss, smirking as you whimpered, raising his hand to his mouth he sucked his soaking finger clean, "You taste so sweet." He spoke roughly into your ear and nibbled on your lobe. Shivering you leaned back against him, "P-please don't stop." You begged. Raising an eye ridge he smirked, "So you do want me, what do you want me to do?" He asked rubbing himself against your ass. "I-I want you to fuck me Raphael." You answered looking back into those emerald eyes. Turning you around he forced you back against the wall, roughly grabbing your leg he lifted it and pressed himself against your entrance. Staring deeply into your (e/c) eyes he slowly forced himself in, grabbing onto his shoulders you dug your nails into them as he sunk deep into you. Once he was fully sheathed he began thrusting, one hand gripping the back of your thigh, the other pressed firmly against the wall, his plastron rubbing against your chest, his hot breath brushing your collar as he buried his face into your neck. "Mnm R-Raph," you moaned as he thrust with a bit more force. He was tempted to make you scream his name, just to spite his brothers and expose you to Casey but he decided against it. "(Y/n)." He grunted lifting your other leg. Picking up the pace you both moaned a little louder than you anticipated. 

 

 

Setting you down he pulled out of you, much to your disappointment. "What're you-" You started but was cut off by him kissing you. Picking you up he knelt, laying you on the shower floor, slowly crawling on top of you he spread your legs and positioned himself back at your entrance. Breaking the kiss he plunged all the way into you in a single rough thrust, moaning loudly you covered your mouth and blushed furiously. He smirked and kissed your forehead, "I want the world to know that you're mine." He spoke roughly but quietly. Your blush deepened and your heart had began to race, "But..." you started but he cut you off with another kiss and gave another rough thrust. Roughly grinding into you he grunted into your ear, biting your lip you tried to stifle your moans, tangling his thick green fingers in your (h/l) (h/c) hair he gave it a rough tug. Feeling the knot forming in your stomach you bit on your index finger, "R-Raph I-I'm..." you panted. "Cum for me (Y/n). Say my name and cum for me." He grunted fucking you harder. "R-Raph. Oh Raph!" You moaned wrapping your arms around his neck. "Say my full name," he commanded. "Raphael! I want you to fill me with your hot cum Raphael!" You nearly shrieked as you fell over the edge. Grunting he came, filling you to the brim with his warm seed. 

 

 

Panting you ran a hand through your wet hair. Smiling he stole your lips in a hot kiss, still buried deep within you as he continued to fill your womb with his cum. Little did either of you know that Donnie was standing just outside of the shower.

 

 

 

 

Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^


	9. Silent But Passionate Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being worn out by the guys and school you try to relax and enjoy some down time. Try to.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or the reader!

 

 

Turtles x Reader 2012

 

 

Needless to say both school and the guys have kept you rather busy over the past few weeks and you've been so tired you started heading home sooner than usual, you had made a stop to Murakami's and got a couple orders of pizza gyoza before making your way back to your family's apartment. Turns out you would be home alone again, not really a surprise at this point. Plopping down onto your bed you started to binge some anime on your laptop as you ate your fried pizza pockets essentially and sipping from your favorite beverage. 

 

"I wonder how these people who end up in a harem or reverse harem even handle this kind of crap." You wondered aloud to yourself between bites of a pizza pot sticker. Sighing you added, " With all the tension building I'm really starting to think that school days is the most real representation such a scenario would lead to...."

 

This thought is definitely not something you wanted to happen, let alone be on your mind! Shaking your head you pressed pause to the anime you were trying to catch up on and went to go to the bathroom, suddenly having the need to pee. Once you had taken care of your business you washed your hands and went to go grab some more snacks to take back to your room. Walking into the kitchen you started to raid the fridge and browse the freezer for anything that struck your fancy, you have been feeling rather hungry lately. It's been at least two or three months since this whole thing started things were only getting hotter and more intense between you and the guys. 

Once you had everything that had caught your (e/c) eyes you had began your trek back to your room, the apartment had felt a little more breezy than you remembered it being but you simply shrugged it off and retreated to your cave to slack off on homework for a few more hours. After watching at least five more episodes you had finally decided to start on your homework, you don't know when but you had passed out and woke up with the following stuck to your face; a lead pencil, a post it note, a coin you started to play with when you had grown bored and circular eraser. Removing the bits of school supplies from your exhausted face you rubbed your eyes and looked at the clock.

 

"What in all of freaky mutagenic bullshit is waking me at one am?" You asked as you forced yourself to sit up. 

 

Looking around your room you saw just all the crap there is cluttering your bed and since you wanted to get back to sleep you decided to clean it off. Putting all your homework stuff on the desk and tiptoed all the uneaten food you had back into the kitchen. Getting all of that taken of you returned to your room and tugged off your bottoms since it was pretty hot. Feeling a chill run up your spine you shivered and slowly turned around still not fully there since you were tired. Then as your eyes fell on it you noticed the dark figure in the corner of the room just out of range of the street lamp's light pouring in through your window. Jumping your eyes widened and you had almost screamed but the figure quickly stepped forward hushing you.

 

"Shh, (Y/n) relax it's me." Leo whispered quietly.

Placing a hand on your racing heart you drew a breath and looked at him. "Leo what are you doing here?" You asked in a whisper.

"I wanted to come spend the night with you." He answered with a charming smile. 

You blinked and ran a hand through your (h/l) (h/c) hair as his words swam around in your head. "Alright, but I have school tomorrow so when I get up you have to go."

He thought about this and nodded. "Alright."

 

The two of you crawled into your bed and cuddled beneath the sheet silently. That didn't last long though neither of you were sure who initiated it but at some point the two of you were in a hot lip lock and he was churring softly as he held your hips against his lower plates. He nipped your lip and his tongue pushed between them demanding entrance which you obliged. With a moan you opened your mouth and his tongue slipped right into your mouth, both of your tongues playing with each other. He gave your hips a gentle squeeze and started to grind against you earning a muffled moan from you. Your cheeks flushed as you started to feel over his upper plates making his churring intensify and he started to suck on your tongue making you moan a little louder.

Slowly and gently you rolled him onto his shell as you moved to be on top of him without breaking the kiss. Straddling him you let your hands travel over his plates as your tongue dominated his now and you sucked on the pink muscle earning a pretty loud groan from him. Pulling back you placed a finger over his lips and shushed him.

 

"Shh, we aren't alone and need to keep it quiet." You whispered to him as you kissed his cheek. 

He nodded as he churred and rest his hands on top of your hips. "Right."

 

Looking down into those ocean blue eyes you started to grind against him, rolling your hips as you bit your lip seductively moaning softly when he squeezed your hips and bucked upward. Your mind kept screaming that you had to be up early for school tomorrow but you were too hot, the need was too strong and driving you mad. It feels like it has been forever so you needed him, NOW. Grabbing the hem of your shirt you started to pull it up over yourself and tossed it to the side, he churred looking over the grey and black starred bra. Lifting your hips you shimmied out of your pink panties and tossed them to the side as well before settling back onto your lover. Leaning down you tugged his mask off and let it fall to the floor with your other garments.

Kissing his snout then his lips you started to trail kisses down him, from his jaw to follow the line between his plates over his plastron. As you neared his lower section you started to feel over his thighs, gently caressing and squeezing them. His breathing deepened as he grew excited and he licked his lips in anticipation. Gasping at the contact of your lips on his hideaway as you planted a gentle kiss over it he churred excitedly but minded to keep it down. Dragging your tongue over the bit of cartridge shield you then placed your lips over the spot and started to suck earning a groan as the plates shifted. The tip of your tongue prodded the hideaway, just barely slipping between the plates. 

Biting his lip Leo grabbed a handful of your bedding as he sprang from his plates, erect and already throbbing for you. Taking a hold of him you gently stroked your first gently then trailed your tongue along his shaft, and then sucked on his tip. He is struggling to keep quiet which made you smirk feeling a little proud of yourself at this. You enjoyed making him feel good. Taking him into your mouth you started to suck on him, his hand already tangling itself in your hair and gripping the back of your head. Bobbing your head you continued to blow him, listening to his quiet and restrained moaning. Deciding to give yourself some attention you let a hand slowly wander down to your moist, pink passage and started toying with yourself. Your middle finger tracing along before gently circling around your clitoris then returned to tracing along your folds before pushing in. 

Moaning over his throbbing cock you started to finger yourself and sped up on your movements making him moan and grip your hair. Adding a second finger you curled your digits and rubbed along the rough of your wall as your thumb rubbed your clitoris. Keeping this up for a little while you withdrew your fingers and then slowly pulled him from your mouth. Looking up to meet his lusty eyes you smiled and started to crawl over him but before you could settle back to straddling his lap he gripped your hips and shook his head. This made you tilt your head and look at him quizzically.

 

"I want you to come sit on my face." He informed you making your cheeks flush.

 

Leo was not one to do much experimentation, especially in the bedroom and you never had a problem with his vanilla ways but you were not about to pass up the opportunity to try something new. Nodding you moved and settled yourself in the position. Your heart pounded from the excitement of this new experience you were going to be experiencing. Gently taking hold of your hips Leonardo licked his lips and then dragged his tongue along your sweet heat. He groaned in excitement and you shivered as he started to eat you out. Biting your lip you moaned quietly as his tongue rolled inside of your folds then he started to suck on your womanhood. You arched your back and covered your mouth as you nearly moaned loudly, your legs had started to shake. Rolling your hips he groaned and squeezed them to keep you steady as he continued to pleasure you orally.

After a little while Leo let go of your hips and let you slowly move back to straddle his hips. Guiding him to your entrance you slowly lowered yourself onto him moaning softly as you quivered and he throbbed. As you started to grind on him his three fingered hands felt over your stomach and continued to travel up to your guarded breasts. Cupping them he moaned softly and started to knead them gently as he bucked up into you. Both of you moaned as you moved against each other, slowly and gently as you both kept fairly quiet in the dark of your room. His hands gently fell down your sides to retake your hips, he held you steady as he thrust upward making you moan. Leaning over him you gripped the pillow beneath his head and kissed him as he continued to bring you down onto him. 

The squeaking of your mattress steadily filled your room, the both of you quietly huffing and moaning for each other. Breaking the kiss you felt over his plates and ground down onto him moaning his name. He groaned and then flipped you over. His hands moved from your hips then trailed over your thighs and gently gripped them as he began to thrust. Your quiet moans returned and he churred. He thrust deeper and a little harder, shifting to hit your g-spot. Arching your back you moaned a little louder for him.

 

"Leo~." 

 

Smirking he ground into you, slowly and gently bringing you to your peak. Rolling your hips against his you continued to moan and clawed at his carapace. Your legs writhed against the bedding as the pressure in your lower abdomen and you arched as your toes curled while you came for him. He groaned burying his face into the crook of your neck as he ground into your caving walls.

 

"Damn... (Y/n)... you feel so good..." He groaned quietly into your hot sweaty skin.

 

Continuing to thrust he kissed along your neck and gently nipped at your skin. Biting your lip you moaned quietly and then gasped softly when he started to suck on your pulse point. Huffing he released your neck and his thrusts became a bit spaced, he grabbed the bedding at your sides. Straining he arched his back as he came inside of you, shuddering he bowed his head as he continued to slowly and gently thrust. After a couple more he slowed to a stop and panted softly looking down at you. Your hair is messy, eyes fogged by love and pleasure, cheeks flushed. Just the way you should look beneath him, and only HIM. Leaning down he stole your lips in a loving kiss, one you eagerly returned as you cupped his face. 

Slowly he broke the kiss and pulled out of you then laid down beside you. Turning onto your side you cuddled into him, smiling he wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you closer. Grabbing the sheet you tugged it back up to cover half of your bodies and you sighed contentedly as your eyes fell closed. Churring quietly he rubbed your lower back and kissed your forehead.

 

"Goodnight Leonardo." You whispered softly.

"Yoi suimin yoku watashi no utsukushi hana." He whispered back as he kissed your temple. (Goodnight sleep well my beautiful flower.)

 

Then you both had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning you woke feeling exhausted yet... satisfied. However an overwhelming feeling of sickness pulled you out of the lovey dovey thoughts you might have had waking up in Leo's arms. Shooting out of bed you grabbed your shorts since finding let alone pulling on your panties would have been too much trouble. Leo had woken with a start when your bedroom door was thrown open as you scrambled for the bathroom, his mask-less eyes went wide as he stared at the open door way and to avoid being seen he quickly hopped out of bed. He didn't want to do it this way but he couldn't risk one of your family members seeing him so he silently snuck out of your window and headed home.

Kneeling in front of the toilet you threw up almost if not everything you had stuffed in your faced last night. It was a good thing Leo had snuck out when he did because shortly after your mother had come in to see what the fuss was all about and had found you throwing up. She checked you over and told you to stay home. So, school wasn't happening and you hopefully would be getting a lot of rest being stuck in the apartment all day. After she finished getting ready for work she grabbed her phone and called you in sick to the school. Once you cleaned yourself up you returned to your room, grabbing your phone you texted April asking her to bring over your homework sometime after school and then you crawled back into bed. 

A few minutes later your mom came in with a bucket, some aspirin and a bottle of water. She set the water and pills on your bedside table and the bucket on the floor beside your bed. She pet your head and then kissed it before she had to leave for work. In about an hour you were all alone and slipping on the edge of consciousness but it didn't take much longer for you to fall back into a deep sleep.

 

Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^


	10. The Best Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time we had left off, the poor reader had gotten sick and nearly blew her and Leo's cover to her family! Now what is going on?

Man this sucks!

You have been puking your soul out for a week! It was obvious, you looked like hell and it was worrying as you have been bed ridden for long while now. But, after a few days of long rest you had started to get better. Which you were thankful for because with how you were getting sick everyone had started to believe that you had gotten pregnant, which going to the clinic with your mother was embarrassing to say the least. However she was as cool as a cucumber about and explained how she was just worried, but also eluded to the fact she knows just how active you have been. Yeah... that car ride was fun... 

But after a thankfully negative test and a doctors appointment it had come to light you had food poisoning. Just great! Of course your absence has earned a lot of texts and phone calls from the brothers but since you pretty much couldn't venture anywhere it was welcomed. You decided to withhold the whole fiasco of your mother thinking you were pregnant and just held the usual conversations. Occasionally a flirty message would come in and depending on who had sent it sometimes would be followed by a quick apology since they knew you had been violently sick as of late.

Having woken up late you finally rolled out of bed and stretched, you were feeling much better but it was the weekend so there wasn't any school to worry about. Your parents had to leave town for some conference or whatever which gave you the apartment to yourself for a couple days. Rubbing your eye you wandered into the kitchen, your stomach rumbling. Grabbing a glass and filling it halfway with water you took a couple of big gulps before continuing your quest to find something to eat. Halfway through your search you had heard a tapping on the window, abandoning your current search you had gone to open the window and greet your visitor.

Smiling warmly you opened the window to see a brightly smiling Michelangelo holding a container in his hands, his baby blues were shinning bright as he stood on the fire escape. 

 

"Hey Mikey, what's up?" You asked letting him in then closing the window.

He climbed through the window and walked into the kitchen. "Nothing much, I just wanted to visit you. It's been a while since I have seen you." He answered. 

"What's in the container?" You asked following him.

"You said you were sick so I brought you some of my famous pizza soup!" Mikey exclaimed happily as he set the container down.

You mean infamous? You thought to yourself as you eyed the container. Your (e/c) eyes snapped to his bright expression and you swallowed before offering a small smile. "Oh? H-how kind..." 

"Soup is supposed to help you feel better right? So I brought you a big helping." He said matter of factly with a nod as he rest his hands on his hips.

Not wanting to be rude you had walked over toward the counter and slowly opened the container. The second the smell hit your nostrils you covered your mouth and choked back a gag. Your eyes watered up and your stomach swiftly turned already threatening to plunge you back into your misery. Mikey watched you and his bright smile slowly faded as he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Quickly nodding you smiled at him and he looked a bit saddened by your face. "You sure? Are you feeling sick again?"

Shaking your head no you swallowed the knot forming in your throat before trying to speak, "N-no not at all... I-I'm just so touched you'd go through all this effort for me." You explained wiping your eyes.

He immediately perked up, "Of course I would!"

"It's just... I'm not really hungry or up to eating right now..." You lied. "I was just getting myself a drink."

Nodding he rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh... alright. Well you could just put it away and reheat for later when you are hungry."

Nodding you quickly closed the container back up and put it in the fridge.

"Well that was all I had come here for so..." He trailed off as he started to head for the door. "I don't want to bother you while you're trying to get better."

"Mikey... you don't have to go. You aren't bothering me." You said following after him.

He turned around and smiled big. "So, can I stay?"

"Of course you can." You smile.

"Yay! Then while I am here I'll take care of you! Today I am nurse Mikey!" He exclaimed wrapping you in a hug.

"Nurse?" You asked quirking a brow.

Nodding he explained, "Donnie is the family Doctor."

Laughing softly you nodded, "Oh I see."

"You shouldn't be up, I say that you need to be resting and watching cartoons with lots of snuggles!" Mikey said picking you up which made you squeak.

"M-Mikey I can walk!" You protested to which he had shushed you, covering your lips with a single digit.

 

Carrying you over to the couch he sat down with you in his lap and pulled a blanket over the two of you. Holding you close to him he grabbed the remote and started browsing for something that would be family friendly. Looking up at him you couldn't help but blush, what the hell had happened to the hyper, mentally six year old turtle? He looked down and caught your eyes, smiling he winked which made your blush darken.

Purring he leaned down and kissed your head. Your eyes fell closed and you pressed closer to him. Resting a hand on his plastron you traced along the edge making him chur, that noise just made you shiver. He nuzzled his snout into your hair, deeply breathing in your scent. Being this close to him... it was just nice... He kissed your temple and then your cheek, then your jaw your head easily tilting for him. Shivering from his affection you felt your skin start to tingle wherever he kissed. Moving lower he started to trail kisses along your neck, his soft, cool lips brushing over your skin.

He loved this, just you and him, he didn't have to worry about trying to get you alone from his brothers and he could just show all the affection he wanted without the others butting in. Reaching your collar he nipped at your sweet skin, he felt you shift a little in his lap and smiled against your skin as he nipped again. 

You shifted a bit and groaned low, "Mnm Mikey... what are you doin'?" You asked.

Smiling he licked along your pulse point, "Just showing you a bit of affection. Should I stop?" He asked already able to tell by your body language that you were enjoying the attention. 

Biting your lip you grabbed his belt and groaned again. He nuzzled his snout against your skin and spoke low, "You're getting excited (y/n), that sweet smell is on your skin."

Shivering again you shifted and forgetting that you had just grabbed his belt had accidentally given it a tug. 

Groaning he churred and his hand left your side, sliding down your hip then began to grope your thigh. Moaning your grip on his belt tightened. It had been a while and with all the ways with your different partners was starting to make your appetite grow, feeling Mikey kiss over your chest and nip at your skin made your excitement grow. his left arm was wrapped around you supporting your head, your back was leaning against the arm rest of the couch while Mikey's right hand worked on caressing your leg.

Kissing back up your neck then stole your lips Mikey hummed in pure bliss. Returning the kiss you gasped softly when Mikey's hand had found it's way in between your legs, taking this opportunity he his tongue snaked into your mouth and brushed against yours. Moaning you brushed your tongue against his, following his lead. He sucked on your tongue, enjoying the sweet sound you made as he rubbed you between your legs. 

As you two had made out things started to get more and more heated. Soon enough you both were adjusting to explore more of each other, moaning as his hand slipped into your pajama pants and into your panties. His thick digit traced along your slit slowly, occasionally circling over your bud, he was slow and obviously learning the places you liked to be touched and how. Now he understood why Donnie liked to study, he just needed to find a subject he was interested in.

Breaking from the heated kiss you bit your lip as he prodded your folds, feeling the wetness that had been growing and he churred loudly. He continued to prod you, the squishing sound your body made as his finger slipped inside and began pumping in and out of you made you shiver. Churring he felt his plates shift a little which made him feel even more eager and desperate. 

"Ahh Mikey~." You moaned and bit onto your knuckle as he continued to pump his finger, now moving faster and venturing deeper. 

That filled him with a sense of pride and dominance he had never felt before. Churring he twisted his finger to watch your reaction and when you squirmed with pleasure he smiled bigger. After a while of him toying with you he groaned not able to hold it back anymore. 

"(Y/n), I want you." He said in a guttural voice that made you shiver.

In that moment he didn't sound anything like the Mikey you knew but... his sudden neediness was driving you crazy. He tugged on your bottoms and you bit your lip before slipping them with your panties off. Shifting to straddle his lap you undid his belt and dropped it to the floor in front of the couch with your bottoms. Rubbing his lower plates as you ground against him you shivered feeling his plates shift before he sprung free. 

Feeling his hot, sticky member pressing against your tummy you quivered and swallowed. The wonder of just how you had even started to spiral into this sort of thing lingered in the back of your mind, but your lust driven heart had won over, taking hold of him you guided him to your opening. Rubbing his pointed tip against you for a few moments before lowering yourself onto him you moaned and arched your back as you sank down onto him.

He groaned and took hold of your hips as he helped guide you down onto him. Slowly you rolled your hips and had began to ride him, Mikey bucking gently up into you, you both moaned quietly. The springs in the couch groaned as you started to bounce on him, he tilted his head back as he moaned. Pulling you down onto him he groaned, squeezing his shoulders you ground down onto him. 

Each movement driving you both crazy as your hips moved to meet each other, heated kisses and quiet praises were exchanged as both your bodies melded. Picking up your paces your moans picked up, his hands trailed up your frame lovingly and cupped your breasts. Squeezing and kneading them he kissed over your collarbone, churring and groaning against your skin. After a while of riding him, your skin had started to bead with sweat and you wrapped your arms around his neck. Pressing close against him you screwed your eyes shut tightly and bit down onto his shoulder making him gasp as you both came.

Feeling the warmth spill into you, you mentally cursed at how good it felt. Resting your forehead against his shoulder you panted softly. He chuckled softly and kissed your shoulder.

"Feel a little better now?" He asked.

Nodding you barely managed an audible, "Uh huh..."

"Think you're hungry yet?" He asked with a warm smile as he continued to trail kisses along your shoulder.

Groaning you shook your head.

Pleasure really is the best kind of medicine.

 

Thank you so much for reading guys! I am so sorry for how long it took to update but at the beginning of this year lead into mid February I had been in and out of the hospital. Now I am trying to play catch up for a lot that I fell behind on. I hope you guys like this chapter and please leave a comment to let me know what you think.


	11. Testing The Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to the lair, you find Donnie has some new toys to play with and recruits you into some experimentation to test them out~.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one, I have actually been planning this chapter for the longest time and I had been looking forward to writing. Please drop a comment to let me know what you think.

Now that you were feeling better again you had started to return to the lair, visiting your lovers and training with them in the dojo. Splinter had been keeping them pretty busy with training and the Foot was rearing it's head from the shadows again, which kept the boys from jumping onto you again. But since your own appetite has grown this has effected you as well, the longing looks, silent conversations, stolen kisses and light touching usually leaves you hungry mess. The fiery scent of the brief encounters has only made it that much worse, they want it, you want it but time hasn't been on your side as of late. 

The thought of what sweet tortures awaited you this visit plagued your mind as you walked into the lair. It is fairly quiet which meant one of a few things, the guys were out on patrol or just hanging out, they had rushed out to fight crime, or they had finished training early and were probably each doing their own thing with some down time. Biting your lip you really hoped that it was the last scenario. Passing the turnstiles you walked into the common area noticing that Mikey was watching that old Chris Bradford cartoon and Raphael was flipping through a magazine not really paying attention to the cheesy show playing on the television. Both of them had looked up as you set your bag down on the end of the bench, both churring just at the sight of you.

Smiling you gave a slight wave, "Hey guys."

"Hello~." Mikey purred as his baby blues fell up and down your frame.

Raphael remained quiet for a few moments, licking his lips as he eyed your hips. "'Sup?" He asked.

Shivering beneath their gaze you shrugged trying to act nonchalant, "Nothing much, just came down for a visit and to see what you're all up to."

They had both nodded, clearly undressing you with their eyes. The hunger in their gazes made you shift and tug at your clothing. The two of them continued to chur as their eyes fell over you, their lust more than apparent which only caused the warmth in the pit of your stomach continue to grow. Before either of the brothers could say or do anything else Donnie had emerged from his lab, his expression lighting up when his darkening eyes fell on your frame. A confident smirk worked it's way across his thin lips which caused your heart to flutter.

"Hey (Y/n)." He said as he walked toward you.

The way the nerdy brother had strutted toward you earned territorial growls from the other two along with some spiteful glares, the tension in the room growing as they were silently challenging each other over the female they had agreed to share.

"What's up Donnie?" You asked softly.

He shrugged but there was a glimmer in his eyes, something mischievous which was usually Mikey's thing was turning in the geniuses head. "I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

"Oh what is it?" You asked.

Your interest in whatever Donnie wanted your help for made the other two males in the room tense up, if they were dogs they'd be foaming at the mouth and snarling at the olive skinned turtle. The purple banded brother however seemed to be excited by your inquiry.

"Well, I have some experiments that have been wanting to do and I was hoping you could help me out." He answered. "There are some tools I need to test out, well... you'd really be the one testing them while I record the results." He explained.

There was something about the way he had explained it that made you swallow, was it just your pervy mind or was he trying to hint at something? Forcing those thoughts from your mind you smiled and gave a nod. "Of course Donnie, I'll be happy to help."

You could have sworn that he had churred at your response but you ignored it and started to head for the lab. Just out of your view Donatello shot a look with an evil smirk to his brothers before following you into the room he spent most of his time. Pulling the door closed he chained them up like he did when he and Mikey needed to barricade themselves in his lab when their brothers were infected by the venom of the mutated parasitic wasp. Making your way toward his desk you had noticed a camera set up on a tripod, a sheet of fabric draped over various shapes resting on top of the desk. Donnie had walked to the garage door and pulled it down so the lab was now closed off from the lair or any prying eyes.

Walking over to the desk you had grabbed one end of the fabric and started to peel it off of the hidden objects but Donatello had come up from behind and grabbed your wrist stopping you. His plastron had pressed up against your back and you swallowed nervously as you felt his breath brush against your ear.

"Don't worry, we'll get to those." He purred before gently nibbling on your ear.

Moaning you leaned back against him releasing the fabric, his other hand moved to rest over your clothed stomach pressing down lightly as he sucked on your earlobe. Your eyes had fallen closed, his hand felt over your tummy slowly trailing upward to cup one of your breasts, his other hand releasing your wrist and traced up your arm before hopping to cup your other breast. Gently squeezing and kneading the tender flesh he released your earlobe, moving to now trail his tongue down the length of your neck. Shivering against him you moaned and tilted your head to give him some space. His hands let go of your breasts to pull your shirt up and your bra down, exposing your tits to the cool air of the lab. 

Taking hold of your breasts again he continued to play with them, his fingers now moving to rub your hardening nipples, nudging and rubbing the perking buds. Your nipples quickly hardened from his expert touch which made him smirk against your skin, he was clearly enjoying your reactions which caused his plates to shift and made him groan. He started to nibble on your neck, enjoying the taste of your skin, a hand released your breast to fall down your front and traced along your waist. His thick fingers prodded into the waistband of your bottoms before his hand snaked into them, pressing against you through your panties he began to rub around your mound.

"Already getting wet?" He asked in an amused tone.

"W-with the way all of this h-has been going... I-I have just b-been so horny..." You answered in a trembling voice.

His pointer finger traced along your slit through your panties, you tilted your head back to rest against his shoulder as he toyed with you. His smile grew as he felt how wet you were getting just from his touches and this was just the beginning. Pulling his hand out of your bottoms he let you go much to your displeasure. Whimpering in protest you looked back at him with pleading eyes. He took hold of your chin and kissed you, your eyes had instinctively fell closed as you kissed him back. He guided you backward, leading you from the desk until you reached the pulley system beside the pool of algae in the concrete floor. Not breaking from the kiss he grabbed your wrist he lifted your arm above your head and then he did the same to the other.

"Now be a good girl and stay like this while I tie you up." He told you in a slightly commanding voice against your lips.

Nodding you kept your arms above your head, he grabbed some rope and had started to tie them above your head. Once you were bound he grabbed the hook at the end of the chain to the hook at the end of the chain to the pulley system and hooked it to your binds. You shifted and rubbed your thighs together as Donnie looked you over, hungry brown eyes falling to your hips. Licking his lips he reached down and undid your bottoms, sliding them down to your ankles before slipping them off completely. He smirked as he looked over you one more time then he turned and walked to the tripod, picking it up he moved it over to stand five feet away from you. Turning it on he made some adjustments and purred.

"Wh-what's the camera for?" You asked looking at him.

"To record our results." He answered before adding with a pur, "And my personal collection."

Swallowing you shifted a little bit feeling a little more excited by the fact that he would be recording this, you weren't sure why but it turned you on that much more. He had pulled the fabric off of his desk revealing the various tools resting on the surface of his work space, some things you had some knowledge of while others were a complete mystery to you. He picked up an old friend of yours, a small vibrating egg and one you hadn't played with before but were familiar with. Smirking as he walked over he held the two toys in his large hands. Stopping he showed you a slightly larger egg looking object with a cord and remote dangling from it. 

"Shall we begin?" He asked.

Gulping you gave a nod, "Y-yes please." 

Smiling he tucked the remote controlled vibrator into his belt and turned on the egg, the buzzing as it came to life made you shiver with anticipation. He started the teasing slowly, first tracing it along your collar, his brown eyes watched for your reactions, studying you as he slowly traced in down between your exposed breasts. Moving it over the tender mound he pressed it against your nipple and traced around the hardened bud. Blushing you moaned shifted a little bit. After stimulating your nipples for a bit he started to travel lower, tracing it down your side then along your hip, this earned a slight jerk from you as he had hit a sensitive spot making him chur. 

"Oh is that one of your turn on spots?" He asked licking his lips.

Nodding you moaned, he smirked at that and turned the intensity up a level as he traced it along that spot. The warmth between your legs continued to grow, your lips quivering as you started to soak through your panties. Drawing a deep breath Donnie churred and moved the vibrating egg down your abdomen. Tracing over you through your panties before pressing it against your clit through the soaking fabric. Jerking again you moaned and clenched your fists. Churring he watched your reactions as he rubbed the vibrator against your clit, you continued to jerk against the chain from the immense pleasure your bundle of nerves was getting.

He continued this for a couple of minutes before pulling the egg away and briefly alleviating you of pleasure. Panting softly you groaned and rubbed your legs together, feeling incredibly hot. Chuckling he grabbed the remote controlled vibrator, pulling it free from his belt he slid his hand and the device into your soaking panties. Pushing it into your folds he churred at the low moan that escaped your lips, taking hold of the remote he turned it on skipping the lowest setting and putting it on the medium level. Grabbing onto the chain above your head you moaned as the object bombarded you with pleasure. Smirking he watched for a few moments before returning the egg to your clit through your panties. Jerking roughly you yanked on the chain that was locked in place and moaned loudly.

"Ah~! D-Donnie!"

"You really like that don't you, you dirty girl~." He purred watching your expression.

Gritting your teeth you squeezed your eyes shut, only focused on the pleasure assaulting your lower half, rolling your hips you continued to yank on the chain. Churring Donnie watched you as you writhed around and became a moaning mess, his plates shifting again. There was no way he was going to be able to play with the rest of the toys before he was overcome by lust, however there is always more time to play and experiment with you. Feeling your lower abdomen tighten you gripped onto the chain, a bit of saliva dripped from the corner of your mouth as your head dangled. Metal clanked as you continued to writhe around and tug on the chain. The pleasure was starting to overwhelm you, panting you writhed more, the feeling of the egg and fabric rubbing against you was driving you crazy.

"You really can't take that much teasing before you become a soaking, cock hungry mess can you?" Donnie asked with an amused smirk.

He was curious as to your limits since your appetite had dramatically increased since all of you had started. You couldn't take it anymore, the dirty talk, the stimulation both inside you and against your bundle of nerves had sent you over the edge. Throwing your head back you moaned loudly which if Splinter hadn't been out with Leo for a special training exercise would have heard and might have broken down the door to investigate. You twitched and writhed as you came, your hips rolling as you rode your orgasm. Churring Donnie turned both toys off and pulled them free, he watched as your head fell again and you continued to twitch. Smirking he turned on his heel and returned the two toys back to the table.

"Ten minutes~. You seem to have enjoyed that, now it's my turn~." He purred as he walked back, but he moved to stand behind you.

Panting you jerked when you felt him press against you from behind, his erection had slid free from it's hiding place in his lower plates and rest against your ass. It throbbed hungrily and he groaned, it was painfully erect and he wanted to tend to it now! Reaching around he rubbed your quivering mound before grabbing the waistband of your panties then sliding them down your trembling legs, pulling them all the way off he lifted one leg up, hooking his arm beneath your knee. With his other hand he grabbed his cock and rubbed it against your core, making slick sounds from your wetness. 

Pushing into you he groaned and with his now free hand he grabbed your hip. Moaning as he slid into you, your walls quivered as you felt him throb inside of you. Bucking his hips he quickly fell into a rhythm as he thrust into you, groaning into your ear as he fucked you. Your pussy made sloppy noises as he pulled mostly out then thrust back in, his thick rod rubbing your insides. Both of you moaned from his movements, sweat beading your skin. Grabbing hold of the chain again you moaned and pulled your head back up, looking directly at the camera with your mouth agape.

"Damn... this really turns you on doesn't it?" He asked with a groan as your walls tightened around him.

"Uh huh~!" You moaned.

As he thrust into you your breasts bounced, his hand left your hip, trailing up your torso to grope your chest. Squeezing the warm, soft mound he played with your nipple and groaned loudly. 

"Fuck (Y/n), you feel so good." He groaned.

Moaning you squeezed the chain in your hands until your knuckles had gone white, the pleasure had started to build back up in your lower abdomen. Moaning louder you begged Donnie for another release, attempting to oblige to your pleas he sped up and drilled into your g-spot. This action made your moans hit a sharp peak, clutching the chain you cried out as another orgasm washed over you. 

"Shit!" Donnie cursed as he pushed into your back.

Panting he bowed his head to rest on your shoulder as he continued to fuck you through your orgasm. Grunting and groaning his thrusts had become sloppy, you felt his cock and frame tense up, you knew the signs to look for now when he or his brothers were going to cum. Crying out in pure bliss you pleaded for his orgasm, you needed to feel his warmth again. With a few more rough thrusts he groaned loudly as his orgasm enveloped him, spilling his seed deep inside of you. Both of you fell silent and panted as you attempted to catch your breaths.

"(Y/n)." He muttered after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes?" You asked breathlessly.

"Look at me." He told you.

Lifting your head you turned to look at him, he quickly stole your lips in a passionate kiss before slowly pulling out.

 

A few days later you were standing in the kitchen talking with Leo over a cup of tea. Staring down into the cup of warm liquid you bit the inside of your cheek, your face flushed and you reeked of desire. A faint buzzing could barely be heard over Leonardo's churring, you shifted and fought the urge to moan. Suddenly the setting of the vibrating panties Donnie had given you and told you to wear had gone up, a hand abandoned your cup and shot to the counter. You gripped the surface for support and squeezed your eyes shut, your cheeks burned bright red and you whimpered quietly trying to resist the urge to moan loudly as your orgasm claimed you. 

"Damn Donatello... why must you torture me?" You wondered as you tried to act like nothing was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers, I apologize that these updates are so spaced out and it has been a little while, I have been working on other things such as regular X readers back on my DA and Quotev.


	12. FREE FOR ALL!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was an ordinary session in the dojo takes a sensual turn when the guys get a little frisky.

The air was tense in the dojo, the multicolored collective gaze was following your frame as you had moved through your katas. There is an air of confidence around you, no longer worried about how well you were doing, you have greatly improved in your training. You were dedicated and it showed. But the quiet churring from those starving eyes was making it rather hard to concentrate. Drawing a deep breath you continued to flow through your movements, while Splinter was out doing his own thing he had left Leo to instruct today's training session. 

And boy was he using it to his advantage.

Being very hands on Leo would help adjust your stance or guide you through a movement, anything to give him an excuse to touch you really. This of course was making the others restless, low growls and dark glares would be directed at the blue banded turtle, who just smiled smugly. He traced his hand over that sensitive part along your side making you shiver and your eyes roll back. Just those small touches and that action, as innocent that they might have been... had sparked the desire within you. 

"Why don't we work on grapples and breaking holds?" Leo asked in a low tone, his deep blue eyes falling over your frame.

The others were about to protest but you gave a shrug and a small smile, "Sure if you think I could brush up in those areas."

"Brush up against him more like." Raphael grumbled rolling his eyes.

Leo gave him a look that read, Jealous Raphael? In turn the red banded turtle snorted and huffed with a low growl as if to say, Of you? No way. There had been a significant change in the guys, the way they had been in the beginning... Squabbling for your affection and attention had put a lot of stress on you, but now things were much more calm. They each got to spend time alone with you, and they endured the others getting the same, even if they were pining for you to be theirs alone.

After finishing their katas the guys had all knelt in a line to the side, watching as you and Leo stood in the center of the tatami. Leonardo had approached you from behind, he had moved to take you into a hold, your back pressing against his plastron and your arms pinned in a rather uncomfortable position. He churred in your ear as he held you tight against him. Swallowing you jerked your arm free, he smirked and quickly moved to hold you in a more tight hold. 

"One wrong move and you could be easily overpowered~." He purred as his now free hand had felt over your abdomen, up to your breasts. 

The others' gaze had zeroed in on Leo's hand, you bit your lip and tried to elbow him, but the way you were positioned your arm barely did anything. He chuckled as his grip on you tightened. Churring he let his hand fall down your front, in a split second you had kicked his leg out and used his weight to flip him over you. The other three smirked as they watched you flip their brother onto his shell. Standing over him with your hands on your hips you looked down at him, his blue eyes looked up at you in slight surprise.

"What? You didn't think it'd be that easy did you?" You asked with an amused smirk and raised a brow.

He swallowed and churred quietly. 

It seemed like those words were a green light for the others to spring into the challenge, you quickly side stepped Mikey and ducked away from Donnie. Now feeling like this was more a game of keep away you smirked and fell into a stance, curling your fingers, silently telling them to bring it on. They each lunged at you, trying to take you down so they could get their hands on you. Dodging and ducking away from them you laughed softly. Occasionally they would push the other out of the way, which only added things to your favor.

That is until... they silently agreed to work together.

As you had moved just out of Donnie's grasp you had wandered right into Raph's reach. Barely side stepping you stuck your tongue out at him but yelped as you were pulled to the ground. Leo had caught your ankle and had dragged you to the floor. Landing on your side, barely catching yourself on your forearms you glanced back at the excited gaze of the blue banded turtle. He dragged you closer to him, churring low. 

Looking up as the other three encircled you, your eyes had gone slightly wide as you realized that you were at their mercy. All of them churring as they moved to kneel on the tatmi, your heart starting to pound as they chirped and purred. Leo had started to feel up your legs, his hands traveling up from your ankles toward your thighs, squeezing as they reached just passed your knees. Donnie had dove down and stole your lips, gasping softly before kissing back you lifted a hand to cradle the back of his head.

Donnie deepened the kiss and slid an arm beneath your head to support you. Raph felt over your abdomen and traced a thick digit along the waistband of your bottoms. Mikey deciding to be the bold one had slid his cool hand up under your shirt, feeling over your warm skin as his hand traveled up your abdomen and stopped at your chest. Cupping your breast through your bra he churred and gently squeezed it. You gasped feeling his cool touch against your warm skin.

Moaning you shivered beneath their touch. Donnie broke from the kiss and helped pull up your shirt to expose you abdomen and bra to them. Raphael had leaned down to trail kisses along your jaw, churring softly. Leo smirked as he undid your bottoms and slowly pulled them down, slowly tugging them to your ankles then discarding them completely. Almost bare to them you closed your eyes, just enjoying their attention.

Donnie had pushed the blue banded turtle out of the way, the two growling at each other before Donnie had nosed his way between your legs. Pushing them apart he continued until he reached your panties, nosing your core he churred loudly as he breathed in your scent. Blushing you turned your head to the side, Raph taking advantage and started to suck on your neck earning a gasp from you. Donnie traced his thick digit along your heat through your panties, churring before he rolled it in circles over your clit through the fabric. Arching you moaned a little louder, you have become quite sensitive to the touch. Churring louder Donnie started to nibble on you through the fabric, then dragged his tongue over you. After some teasing Donnie had pulled your panties to the side to get at the sweet, pink flesh beneath. Gasping you moaned as he had began to eat you out, his tongue trailing along your folds and he groaned at the sweet taste.

The others were becoming impatient, their plates shifting as their erections threatened to drop free at any moment. Mikey had pushed Raphael away and knelt in front of you, his member had slipped free and he whined with need. Gently reaching up with a hand you took a hold of him and had began to stroke him. Feeling him throb in your hand you slowly opened your mouth and guided him to your lips. Dragging your tongue along the tip you moaned at the taste, his sticky member growing even more hard from the action. Taking him into your mouth you moaned, eyes falling closed as he pushed himself further into your mouth. He had began to thrust into your mouth as you sucked him off, but Donnie's skilled tongue was making it hard for you to concentrate on pleasing the orange banded turtle.

Raph and Leo feeling left out had both took either of your hands, rubbing them over their bulging plates they groaned as they used your hands to tease themselves out. Once their cocks had dropped free you had taken both into your hands, with a gentle yet firm grip had started to stroke them. Their heads tilted back as they groaned, both of them still gripping your wrists and guiding your hands over their shafts. 

Jolting you moaned as Donnie had started to suck on your pussy, his tongue skillfully rolling between your folds, slurping on your sweet juices. Rolling your hips you whimpered over Mikey's cock, begging for more. Mikey gasped from the vibrations and he groaned in pleasure. Raph and Leo guiding your hands a little faster while Mikey thrust a little deeper making you gag. Before long they were switching positions to fully enjoy your body, Leo was eager to replace Donnie and get a taste of you, however he wasn't going to pleasure you orally, oh no. He rubbed your clit with his thumb as he rubbed his tip against you. Raphael eagerly swapped with Mikey, slipping his cock between your lips and groaning as your mouth wrapped around him. Leo slipped inside churring loudly at feeling your walls clench around him.

All of them thrusting, using your body to pleasure them as you had promised to do almost a year ago. Sucking on Raphael you moaned as Leo fucked you, Donnie and Mikey groaning as they guided your hands over their members. They kept this up for a while before swapping positions again, until each had a taste of your mouth and pussy.

Putting you on your hands and knees Mikey and Raph had a threesome with you. Raph filling your pussy up with his cock while Mikey had taken your mouth. You moaned as they both thrust into you, Raph gripping your hips and pulling you back into his. Mikey placed a hand on your head, he gently gripped a handful of your hair as you sucked him off. They sped up and groaned loudly, the noise of skin slapping skin filled the dojo. Donnie and Leo watched as they stroked themselves. Before you knew it Raphael and Mikey were cumming inside of you. Moaning loudly you drank Mikey's cum, while he and Raph had pumped their loads into you.

After pulling out of you the two turtles had sat to the side to allow the other two brothers access to their fun. Leo had slid back inside of you, holding your wrists he began thrusting. Moaning loudly you arched your back as he took you from behind. Donnie growled at being ignored and grabbed a handful of your hair, pulling you toward his cock. Obediently you opened your mouth and allowed him access. He tilted his head back, eyes rolling back as he used your mouth to pleasure himself. He and Leo were slightly more rough, thrusting deep and fast into you. Moaning loudly you allowed your own eyes to roll back as you were being overwhelmed with pleasure. 

It didn't take them long to have you orgasming. Leo playing with your clit as he thrust deep and hard into you, Donnie forcing you to deep throat him. As they screwed you through your orgasm the two of them had met their own ends, both filling your mouth and pussy up with their seed. Some ended up spilling out and puddling between Leo's knees, he groaned and slowly pulled out of you. You swallowed as much of Donnie's as you could manage but some spilled from the corners of your mouth. 

Once set free from your turtle lovers you panted softly. The five of you all recovering from your joined playtime, but the lot of you froze and your eyes had gone wide when the door of the dojo slid open. The light pouring in from the common room cast the shadow of the rat master over all your frames.


	13. Owari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long talk with Master Splinter and of course facing the consequences of such activities in the dojo, it is time to face the epilogue.

Leonardo was in the dojo meditating, the years had really taken a toll on the blue clad leader as he had taken the helm of the clan. Things hadn't gone quite as he had planned but he was happy, nonetheless.

Despite missing certain aspects of his family.

Sensei...

Although rather unorthodox, he was certain that Splinter would still be very proud of his family. He smiled at the thought, unable to keep his focus on meditating. Their dearest sister Karai had ended up with Casey Jones, quite a bit of a surprise, it had seemed to just come out of no where but it was undeniable that the two had shown chemistry. Speaking of chemistry, Donatello had finally managed to woe April. After she had been gone for about four years for college, she had returned one day and the two of them had just... reconnected. 

That of course had ended his involvement in your relationship. 

Michelangelo had won over Shinigami, years of his flirtatious jokes and his new found confidence and slight maturity had given him an edge. It was a little hard for them to figure out how things were going to work, with April and Donnie as well, but now they rarely visit the lair. Leo understood, you all did, everyone has their own lives going on now. When Mona had come to Earth it had really ignited things, it was hard seeing Raphael go but he seemed rather happy. 

Everyone had grown up.

Hearing the sliding door to the dojo opening Leo had opened an eye to see who was wandering in, the little patter of small feet over the tatami broke the silence. Smiling as he looked down at the young turtle he watched as his son waddled over and climbed into his lap. Placing a hand on his carapace he purred softly.

"How is... m-m-medi... tating going?" The tot asked.

He chuckled, "Just fine. Are you giving your mother a hard time?" He asked.

The young turtle smiled and shook his head no vigorously. "Nuh uh!"

Then your voice had called out your son's name. "Come on, it's time for your bath." You called as you waddled around the lair looking for him.

Your hand rested on your stomach which was a small bump. Ending up with Leonardo had been wonderful, even if sometimes you miss your old romps. 

"I thought you said you were behaving." He said raising a brow. "He's in here!" He called out to you.

Your son now squirmed out of Leo's hold and had tried to find a hiding spot but had been easily scooped up by his father. Walking into the dojo you smiled and shook your head. 

"Did he interrupt your meditation?"

"He's alright." Leo chuckled. "How are you feeling?" He asked with a light pur as his eyes fell to your stomach.

"Just fine. A little tired from having to search all over the lair for this one." You laughed softly.

"Well then, why don't you go lie down. I'll take care of the bath and then put him down for a nap." He purred pressing his snout against your cheek.

Smiling you pressed closer. "That'd be lovely, especially if you join me for our own nap."

He purred softly, "Sounds like a plan." He kissed your cheek and then had gone to bathe your son.

 

The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost I would love to thank everyone for reading, following and supporting this story. It was really fun to write and I enjoyed playing with a few scenarios as well as exploring some new territory. 
> 
> To be honest I kind of just really wanted to write some SMUT. 
> 
> It does pain me to have to draw this story to a close, however, after I complete another short SMUT story for a different fandom I will be returning to write a new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle story. So my Evil Leo lovers, be sure to check back around for my next sexy Turtle story.
> 
> Again, thank you all so much!   
> Mucho Pizzaro to you all! ♥~


End file.
